Hiccstrid in the Air
by HaddocksOrTails
Summary: Random Hiccstrid drabbles, the keywords are smut and fun. (Drabble #13: Astrid is horny, but Hiccup doesn't notice it... then Domcup happens)
1. Fear

**Hi dearest readers, I've just started a tumblr (haddocksortails, what else?) and I'll post my drabbles there too. **

**The main theme is random feelings and feel free to send me requests - here or there.**

§§§

He knew it was the worst idea ever the moment he said it. Now she was sitting on top of him - he normally gave his blessings when she did this - but this time she was also holding a sharp hunting knife to his throat that brought back the memories of long lost nightmares her fierce attitude once had given him.

"Listen," he started with a cracked and somewhat terrified voice; the cold blade was uncomfortably close to his sensitive Adam's apple. "Listen, Astrid, I take it back. All of it, okay?"

"Nope. You meant it seriously." The sharp object at his throat was really disturbing.

He sighed - slowly and carefully.

"Dearest Astrid Hofferson, I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, hereby declare that I take back each and every one of my offending words."

It didn't work, she just leaned closer to him and the blade was still there.

He wanted to gulp but reconsidered it.

"It was just some stupid and irrational male bravado that made me say that I would most likely win every dragon race against you, even with blindfolds. Obviously, I wrongfully assumed it, you and Stormfly are brilliant racers."

Astrid didn't move for a while, she just looked at him with evil eyes and tight lips and then she reached for the scarf around her neck, untangled it and dropped it on his face.

He knew what he had to do. He knew he shouldn't have bragged about his dragon racing talents. He knew that Astrid became vengeful when it came to competition.

"Alright then," he groaned sounding miserable and with as little movement as possible, he covered his eyes with it, tying it loosely behind the back of his head.

Disturbingly, there was no movement for a while, but then she got off from his lap, settling right next to him. The blade remained where it was.

After a moment of pause, her free hand suddenly landed on the front of his pants.

"Okay," he started with a faint giggle, "You know, Astrid, it's not exactly a thing that works at knife point... so don't expect it to stand up and salute you when you're threatening its master."

His witty words fell flat. Her fingers were now fiddling with the buckle of his belt and in no time they slipped underneath the thick cloth, finding their way to his sleeping dragon… He endured the gentle strokes but he thought, he wasn't exactly in the mood...

A few seconds later, it became almost painfully obvious for Hiccup that this particular_ thing_ didn't have a master but a mistress.


	2. Curiosity

**Well, we all know that curiosity murders cats, but it makes Ruffnut very much alive...**

§§§

It was one of those nights she couldn't sleep. It was one of those nights when she was completely bored, yet she didn't want any company. It was one of those nights when she wished to have some alone time, when she wanted to stroll among the trees with an axe in her hand, because hey, it was better to be safe than sorry - ghouls and trolls could ambush anytime. Well, at least that's what Gobber had told them when they were just little Viklings, sitting around the campfire with mouths wide open, listening to the eerie stories of the blacksmith.

Well, she didn't really believe in the evil creatures of the night, so she didn't feel uncomfortable when she walked through the thick forest in almost complete darkness. She wanted to get to a nearby clearing to sit there and think for a while in the pale light of the summer Moon. She had almost reached it when she heard something. She stopped and grabbed the handle of her axe tighter. She heard the muffled voice again: it was a distant giggle, coming from the clearing.

The voice was familiar, but the giggle was something new.

Ruffnut gulped hard. The better half of her brain told her to leave immediately, but the other half was curious beyond belief. She hesitated, but then as always, she listened to the other half and started to sneak towards the voices. She stopped at the edge of the clearing, crouching down and trying to peek through the leaves of the bush in front of her.

Yep. It was Astrid. Aaand... Hiccup? She knew that there was something going on between them, but she thought it to be a rather innocent thing - after all, they were _Hiccup_ and _Astrid_. Well, apparently she was very wrong about them.

She saw Astrid who was leaning onto the wide trunk of an old chestnut tree in the middle of the clearing and Hiccup was standing right in front of her. Ruffnut also noticed that she had a large smirk on her face - which was of course very un-Astridlike - and she was unsuccessfully trying to stop that muttonhead boy who was playfully tickling her sides.

So that was what caused the giggles!

Ruffnut knew she shouldn't be watching them, but she was far too interested in her friends' private life. Now they were talking about something, but she couldn't understand them, the gentle balmy breeze of the night carried their words far away. It almost became boring when suddenly Hiccup pressed his lips on Astrid and even though they were at least 15 yards from Ruffnut, she could see that there was nothing innocent about their locked lips.

She almost got bored again with them, but then she saw Hiccup's hands crawl under Astrid's tunic and when their lips parted for a second, he quickly pulled it off of her.

The movement was so swift that Ruffnut was sure it wasn't the first time he had done it. Then he stepped closer to her, right between Astrid's thighs, and Ruffnut saw him scandalously and shamelessly bucking his hips towards hers. She had to admit, that weird as it may have sounded, watching her lame friends doing forbidden things was kind of exciting...

Meanwhile, they continued with their kissing and Hiccup's hands snaked up on Astrid's sides until they reached her breasts and he cupped and fondled them. Astrid let out a huge moan that was quite audible and Ruffnut felt she was blushing - it turned out that even though Hiccup still seemed to be clumsy and awkward most of the time, he certainly did have some talents...

And then came a point when even Ruffnut's breaths became heavier. She saw Hiccup drop to his knees and even though the tall grasses of the clearing almost completely hid him, Ruffnut saw how he grabbed the hem of Astrid's leggings under her skirt - and probably her underwear too - and he pulled them down while the girl stepped out of her boots.

Their moves were so harmonious that Ruffnut almost envied them. And then Hiccup did the most atrocious thing Ruffnut's eager eyes had ever seen: he ducked his head under the plaits of Astrid's skirt and although Ruffnut couldn't see what he was doing exactly, she saw how Astrid arched her back, closed her eyes, and placed her hands on his head, grabbing two handfuls of russet hair.

His head was constantly moving under her skirt and soon Astrid started to toss her head from one side to the other. Ruffnut heard how her pants got louder and her jaw dropped when she heard Astrid scream "You're amazing, baby". Hiccup then grabbed the underside of her right thigh and placed it on his shoulder which earned him another series of frantic screams from the blonde girl.

Ruffnut was flabbergasted. And then she saw and heard Astrid came loudly, with a contorted face and crooked smile... Ruffnut covered her eyes with her palm, it was just too much to take in.

When she looked back, Hiccup was standing again, kissing Astrid. Her hands disappeared somewhere between them and a minute later Ruffnut was in shock again when Astrid pulled Hiccup's pants down and Ruffnut saw the bare behind of the boy. She had to admit that, although she wasn't into him, not even a least bit, he had the nicest butt she had ever seen. It was undeniable that Astrid was one of the luckiest girls in Berk, if not the luckiest...

He bent his knees a little bit and again, grabbed Astrid's thigh and lifted her leg until she could place it on his hip, pressing her heel to the small of his back. A second later, a new little scream made it clear that Hiccup successfully managed to push inside of her...

And that was the point when it became too much for Ruffnut. She quietly stood up with shaky legs and took a last long look at the couple. Hiccup was still fucking her and Astrid was mumbling something to his ear, which Ruffnut couldn't hear, but it seemed to make Hiccup speed up.

No. Ruffnut couldn't bear it anymore.

She turned around to head back to the village as fast as possible.

She wanted to sneak into Snotlout's basement and wake the boy up no matter how deep he was sleeping.

She knew he would be angry at first, but he would forgive her when he heard her first screams...


	3. Shocked

He really wanted to get home as fast as possible, so he gently pressed the heel of his boot into the side of his dragon.

Toothless turned his head to look at Hiccup with angry, narrow eyes through the pouring rain that generously watered the dragon and his rider. The Night Fury was irritated a bit, he didn't like being pushed like that and Hiccup should know that he is doing his best as he, too, wanted to be in their comfy home, curled up in front of the hearth, letting the hot flames warm up his cold scales.

Well, as for his rider, he didn't really care about the damages the weather had caused during their lengthy flight or the tiredness of his limbs; he had another pretty good reason for the rush, namely his wife.

Whom he hadn't seen for four days. Whom he hadn't been able to touch or smell. The lack of whom made him completely weak, almost useless by the end of the fourth day. They were married for a good two months now, but it was the very first occasion that they had to spend some time apart and now it seemed maddeningly long.

The dark silhouettes of Berk suddenly appeared through the wall of rain and it made the young Viking man sigh with relief: home and the tender, velvety arms of his beautiful Astrid were close now.

He hoped that she was waiting for him, sitting at the large table, trying to occupy herself with reading or mending clothes (which, truth be told, she wasn't exactly good at).

He imagined how he would open the door, step in, and then with a couple long steps he would be right in front of her, lifting her up from the chair, sealing her lips with a wet kiss while he pressing his damp body to hers.

Oh, how he hoped that she would be in her nightdress, because he knew from experience how easy it is to rip and tear the light linen from her delicate body and he right now, he felt that every second would count. He needed her. He needed her fast.

Yeah, he would have her right there, most probably on - or maybe at - the table first, then they would eat something, because, ugh, he hadn't eaten since noon as the occasional growls coming from his stomach very impolitely reminded him.

But as of now, of course, other urges were more important.

And then, after dinner, he would seduce her again. This time he would take her to the warm furs in front of the large fire place downstairs, and this second time would be slow and tender and he would kiss each and every curve and crevice of her body and then she would sit on him, tiredly riding him with her hair down, letting the fringes tickle his thighs as she arches her back in their extended, exhausted pleasures.

He would touch that soft little knot between her legs with the same slow rhythm and she would moan into the gloomy room that he was the best husband ever and he would smile at this little non sense, like he always did, and he would run his free hand up until he touches the small of her back, to make her lie back onto him, so he could kiss her during the final trembles of their mutual fulfillment.

His night-time daydreams ended suddenly when Toothless landed right before their door. He got off from the saddle fast and the Night Fury was up in the roof of their house in no time. Hiccup didn't blame him for using his upstairs trap door to get inside - it was faster for the dragon plus he probably didn't want to be the unwilling witness of his master's affection towards his wife.

Hiccup quickly went for the door while taking his mask off, stroking away the wet bangs from his forehead. He opened the door with burning cheeks and there she was, sitting at their table in the flickering light of a candle.

She wasn't wearing her night clothes, as he hoped, but he didn't mind it when she quickly jumped up from the chair, exclaiming his name with sheer happiness in her voice.

A moment later, he was in front of her, dropping his mask on the floor, pressing his lips to hers while grabbing the slim waist of his wife and lifting her up to the table. He continued with the hungry kiss while letting go of her waist and slipping his two hands under the plaits of her skirt, stroking her firm thighs underneath.

He reached for the hem of her leggings while letting go of her lips placing his mouth behind her ear, leaving a trail of damp kisses there. "I missed you so much," he muttered into the shell of her ear, but... something wasn't right.

Normally, by this time her fingers would be unbuckling his belt and... Was it that time of the month when he wasn't supposed to touch her like that? He ruled that one out when he remembered that it had just ended before he left...

Then why was she...? Or rather, why wasn't she...?

He quickly went back for her lips, trying to show his uttermost passion, but suddenly two strong little palms landed on each of his shoulders, gently pushing him away.

He looked at his wife with bleary, curious eyes, but she was just sitting in front of her with a confusingly huge grin on her face.

He quirked an eyebrow while Astrid gently stroked his hot cheek. "I missed you too," she said gently, "Aaand... they also missed you," she added, nodding towards the right wall of the room.

Hiccup turned his head and he almost jumped back when he saw his mother and Gobber standing by the wall with jaws dropped, eyes wide open, completely shocked.

"Aye, okay, I think it's fer the best if we discuss the new winter arrangements fer the dragons tomorrow morning, right, Valka?" The blacksmith sounded embarrassed while he tried to sashay towards the door with eyes still fixed on the blushing Hiccup in the middle of the room.

"Maybe wait until after lunch?" Valka's voice sounded a pitch higher while she, too, was trying to get closer to the door.

"That sounds even better," added the blacksmith.

They both reached the door and were out in the Thorforsaken night in a blink of an eye. Hiccup turned his head while he tried to follow their moves and forgot to turn back to his wife after the door closed behind the two unexpected visitors.

Astrid had to poke his shoulder to make him turn back. She almost laughed up when she saw the goofy expression on his husband's face, but instead, she leaned closer to him and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Deal with it, popular kid," she said with a smile, "we all missed you."

She reached for his buckle and a couple of seconds later Hiccup completely forgot seeing his mom and Gobber that night.


	4. Pride

It doesn't happen often that the wives of the chiefs are invited to the men's gatherings, but this is a less formal, more cheerful event now. It's basically just a celebration of finding fertile lands far West, where crops are abundant and grapes grow as big as a grown man's fist - at least that's what chief Áli, the head of the mighty Badgergutter tribe stated, when he invited the notable leaders of the surrounding isles.

Of course, Chief Haddock of the Hooligans is more than welcome - his detailed maps of the archipelago are a great help even for the more traditional Vikings, who still travel by sea rather than by air.

And Chief Haddock is glad to share his vast knowledge if the purpose of their travels is peaceful.

The Badgergutter tribe's island is not really close to Berk, it's 5 hours on dragonback, and Astrid knows she could find a million good reasons to stay at home, but she wants to escort her husband - although the meeting will probably be boring as Hel.

She knows that she'll have to spend the day with the other wives while the men share their serious thoughts and more than a few pints of ale with each other, and she suspects that since Hiccup is the youngest chief in the whole area, she most probably has to entertain herself with the company of elder women.

Not the most charming prospect, but she knew that these things would become inevitable if she married a chief.

At least the journey is pleasant, the early autumn wind feels warm on their skin and they stop on a deserted island halfway to share some food and a few tender kisses.

Toothless grunts at them when they make out, but they know it's not because he doesn't tolerate their affectionate ways, he's just a bit unhappy about the new flying arrangements. But as of now, it's more comfortable for the humans if Astrid sits on the front and Hiccup is right behind her, however the black dragon still doesn't really get why it's better this way and his master has to pat him a few times before he lets Astrid sit back on him.

They arrive midafternoon and the welcome is warm, but chief Áli makes excuses that due to some unforeseen mishaps, he has to shelter every couple in their Great Hall.

No one minds it, really, the Hall is spacious, even bigger than the one they have in Berk, and people of this era got used to sleeping together under the same roof.

As for Astrid, she hoped for a little more privacy - their planned 3-day-long absence meant that Hiccup had to arrange a few things in advance and he came back to their comfy home far too late and left far too early, only to find and leave a sleeping wife in their bed.

Later, the men go to a smaller hall to discuss all the important happenings while the women eat a moderate but otherwise delicious dinner. Afterwards, Áli's wife, Alvina, suggests a visit to some warm pools at the Northern part of the island before going back to sleep.

Astrid's assumptions turn out to be true: most women are twice her age, but she doesn't mind it. She really fancies the idea of soaking in warm waters; first because her muscles ache a little after the lengthy journey and it's also bit cold now, but mostly because she has some great memories of relaxing in warm water with her husband before and after their marriage.

She already misses him, even though they were separated not more than two hours ago, and she knows that they'll meet soon, so she decides to concentrate on the women's conversation as they walk uphill to the steaming water.

The women's chatting proves to be a little boring - Astrid is not really interested in fine silks and handy household items - but finally they arrive at their destination and everybody becomes occupied with undressing to their undergarments.

When Astrid is ready to step into the water, Alvina looks at her with curious eyes. "Oh, daughter, I've never noticed that you're with child."

Astrid blushes a little, looking down at the bump that's not really noticeable when she's all dressed up, but it's quite visible when she isn't wearing anything but her underclothes.

"Yes, he's going to be an early Snoggletog gift, I believe," she answers politely while stepping into the water and sitting down on the shallow bottom, so the water covers her up to her chest.

"_He_? How do you know it's a _he_?" Laughs Wilhelmina, the wife of a Southern chief.

Astrid doesn't really want to hold onto this topic, but she also doesn't want to be rude. "I don't. It's just my husband, he keeps referring to him as a 'he'. I think I just got used to it."

"Oh, they all do that, they're hoping for a heir - especially when it comes to the first born." Alvina sits casually next to Astrid and seems genuinely happy that now they have something to talk about.

"Well, it's not like he just hopes for it, he's _convinced_ that it's going to be a boy," continues Astrid, but she's not sure whether it's a good idea to share their private things with the women she is basically unfamiliar with, but at least the time passes faster this way.

"That's the spirit!" Exclaims Wilhelmina a little louder than is really necessary while sitting down at the other side of Astrid. The rest of the wives form another group at the far edge of the pool, but Astrid doesn't mind it, she has more than enough company.

"Anyways, we're both really happy about the tiny one, and I guess that's all that matters," adds Astrid trying to end the conversation, but her words catches the ears of a younger woman, Hilde, who scoots over from the other group to join their chat.

"I bet you're happy," she says cunningly, "at least now you have a little rest."

Astrid doesn't understand her, she has never had a calm life and the pregnancy makes her even more restless.

"I mean, I guess your husband is a little less _demanding_ now that you're showing." Hilde is much more forward this time and Astrid understands what she is trying to say except she doesn't understand her... But it soon turns out that the other women are of the same opinion.

"Those were the best months in my life! I didn't have to come up with any clever excuses, I just pointed at my swelling belly and he never even tried to have his wicked ways with me." Wilhelmina sounds enthusiastic but her words come as a shock to Astrid. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"What's wrong, girl? Has it never occurred to you that it's a valid reason to keep away your husband from your goodies?" Hilde's question makes the other two laugh and leaves Astrid speechless and confused.

"Don't worry, dear," adds Wilhelmina, "we're here to help you out, to teach you the tricks of a pleasant marriage."

"That's right, your husband is like a wild dragon, he needs to be trained." Alvina laughs up with the others but they quickly quiet down when they see how Astrid's expression turns from puzzled to resentful.

She knows she shouldn't say it, but she wants to protect her husband and her feelings. She wants the other women to know that she actually _really_ likes him and she would never turn down his advances.

She clears her throat before letting it all out. "Ladies, with all due respect, I have to tell you that I'm quite fond of my husband and I crave his lust and whenever we don't have the opportunity to be with each other, as a man and his wife, it almost feels excruciating." Her voice raises as she speaks and her face becomes crimson, but she doesn't mind it, she's just proud of what they have.

The rest of the outing runs away fast, they don't talk about husbands anymore, but Astrid's thoughts constantly wander back to hers.

§§§

Everything is way better now. They are lying on the floor of the Badgergutter's Hall, covered in pelts up to their noses, close to the fire, but still a good ten yards away from the other couples who are also sleeping in the Hall.

The rhythmic snores and breaths clearly sign that most of them, if not all of them, are far away in dreamland, but the young Viking man is very much awake. As of now, he marvels at the deep blue eyes of his wife, because those are the only things he sees of her, the rest of Astrid is covered with the furs.

Under their covers, he gently places a hand on her little, protruding belly, stroking it lightly.

"I missed you," whispers Astrid gently, trying to scoot a little closer to him. When she can't get any closer, she presses a cold little nose to his shoulder followed by a tiny kiss.

"I missed you too,"he says and quietly snakes up his hand from her belly to tangle his fingers in her hair.

"I mean I _really_ missed you," she whispers to his neck, placing another, slower kiss on his pulse point.

It doesn't take more than half a second for Hiccup to understand where she is going with it.

"Oh-oh," he mumbles and he lets out a quiet little giggle, "I-I don't know if it's a good idea..."

Astrid immediately pulls back and raises her head a little to look into his eyes. Her immediate reaction is a bit intimidating, so Hiccup lets out another little giggle, this time sounding a bit insecure. "Just you know... this is still a room full of people and... yeah, every time we're... _intimate_ with each other, half of Berk knows about it."

She narrows her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm nothing but proud of it, but..." he adds fast.

"I can be quiet," she states adamantly and he finds his wife's horny tenacity quite amusing.

"Are you sure?" He asks cheekily, while his hand sluggishly wanders down from her hair to her breast. She presses her lips together and nods.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?" His hand cups her breast from under, while he starts to stroke her perky nipple with his thumb through the light fabric of her tunic. It isn't exactly a fair game, as he is very well-aware of the fact that pregnancy didn't just grow her boobs but also made them three times more sensitive.

She bites her lip. "I can be quieter than a dead mouse," she murmurs two strokes later.

"I bet you can," he whispers back, "just don't forget to breathe."

His hand travels further down now and he starts to find the whole situation extremely exciting. Arousing. His fingers reach her thigh and they slip under her tunic. The heat that is building up in her body paints her cheeks pink. She parts her lips a little and she tries to take little breaths through her open mouth.

She makes a serious face that makes him grin, and there is no turing back now, his fingers slip between her thighs, inside her underclothes and find her radiating core.

She doesn't make a single sound apart from a deeper breath, and he gives her credit for that.

He moves his fingers in and out, up and down and meanwhile takes delight in the faces she is making.

He feels as he is getting harder and harder every time she scrunches her nose, bits her lower lip or sucks in some air.

He wonders whether it is possible to have an orgasm without any friction at all, just by looking at Astrid's maddening expressions as she is getting closer and closer to her blissful end.

And then she starts to tremble, her whole body. She lets out a moderate little "ah" before pressing her thighs tightly together trapping his fingers where they are silently letting him know that her dance is over.

He manages to get his fingers out and his hand crawls up to her hip, getting a little rest after its hard but thrilling work.

"I'm so proud of you, babe," he whispers through a huge smirk, placing a tiny peck on the tip of her nose.

"I told you I could be quiet if I wanted to," she purrs just a couple of inches from his face, "but how about you?"

He never even has time to protest, she turns around so quickly under the furs, sticking her perfect butt out, trying to press it to his rock hardness.

It is a temptation he cannot resist, no matter how hard the better half of his brain is begging him not to fuck his wife right here, right now, surrounded by a hall full of sleeping people. But when it comes to his Astrid, he is weak, and his hand lands on her firm butt, and he is fondling her buttocks while lifting up her tunic...

She helps him pull down her undergarment, still damp from his previous finger magic and she helps him find his way inside her. He almost immediately cries out, because the unusual angle and her pressed-together thighs make her even tighter and her creamy juices make everything so velvety and soft inside...

His arm wraps around her chest, fingers touching her upper arm she is lying on and he presses himself to her back as hard as he can, his hips moving more and more eagerly after each thrust.

Astrid feel his warm puffs of air on her neck and then she feels the touch of his teeth on her thin skin.

"If you bite me, Haddock, I'm going to gut you like a fish," she hisses, only half-joking, "If you want to suppress your stupid groans, put your fingers in your mouth or something. Can't believe you cannot be quiet for 2 minutes."

His grip tightens around her upper arm. "2 minutes? Have a little faith in your poor husband, I think I have at least a good 3.5 minutes in me," he complains while desperately trying to postpone the inevitable.

"Hiccup?"

"Mhm?"

"Just do it. Do me."

And he does as he is told.

§§§

The two women are standing in the Hall, near the embers of last night's fire, looking down at the little 'love bundle' of a young Viking chief and his wife in front of them.

"Well, it seems she was telling us the truth, Wilhelmina," says the older while looking at the couple on the floor under the furs, still sleeping peacefully, with tangled limbs and shaggy hair.

"I hope, they know how lucky they are," answers Wilhelmina to Alvina dubiously with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Chief Haddock, in his sleep, moves closer his wife, mumbling something unintelligible that make his dozing wife smile.

"I'm think they do, dear," says Alvina kindly, "but let's go now, I'm sure they'll appreciate it if we give them a little privacy."


	5. Trust

**Hi guys, you're still more than welcomed on my tumblr page (haddocksortails) and please feel free to send me feelings or any other requests.**

000

It was strange how swiftly and smoothly their relationship developed. It was strange how only a couple of weeks ago he was threatening him at knifepoint with taking away his dragon – a foolish idea it was, considering the dragon in question was a Night Fury – and now they are working together as a team, repairing the Ingerman's house in complete harmony.

They work like a well-oiled machine, Eret holds up the planks, Hiccup hammers the nails in and they seem to genuinely enjoy each other's company even though none of them says a word for hours.

Their mute friendship progresses, but time flies fast and suddenly it's too dark to continue with the work; their machine doesn't operate as efficiently as before.

The ever-growing night is cold and their fingers freeze and when Eret offers him a sip of his flask, the young chief gladly accepts it and takes three huge gulps. The liquor is strong and it burns his throat, but it's just what they need after a long day of tiresome work and the mood gets elevated as they engage in a friendly banter.

When they empty the flask, Eret invites the chief over to his ship and Hiccup has no reason to turn down the offer. The ex-trapper still lives on his ship, although he could easily get a house on Berk, and Hiccup only understands the reason for it when he sits down at his table and the gentle waves make the ship rock as if it was a cradle.

Eret disappears then comes back with two short glasses and a bottle in hand. With his teeth, he removes the cork and spits it out on the floor, then fills up the glasses, keeping one to himself, handing the other to Hiccup. They touch the them with a clink and they empty them in unison.

Eret refills them while they start to talk again, mostly about their past lives, and Hiccup becomes more and more relieved. He enjoys that for once he's talking with someone who actually has original thoughts and understands things and Eret is clearly not as much of a fan of the dumb drunk jokes as most of their peers.

They drink another round and Hiccup feels that the strong liquor starts to kick in, but as of now, he just enjoys the slight dizziness.

"So..." The former trapper wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and clears his throat, "So, what's the deal with you and Astrid? Are you and two an item?"

The question comes out of the blue, but Hiccup is tipsy enough to be proud of their romantic relation.  
>"Yeah." His answer is modest but he cannot suppress the goofy gap-toothed smile of pride and Eret sees the young, hopeful boy in the chief.<p>

"I assume, it was a childhood love blooming into something more serious." He clearly wants to say something nice but to his surprise, Hiccup frowns and lets out an uncomfortable laugh while he thinks back of the times when Astrid Hofferson wasn't exactly his biggest fan.

"Well, one could say that, but it was very one-sided." With a thrust of his chin, Hiccup indicates that he needs more drink and Eret is eager to help him out.

"Let's just say, I was an awkward kid," he says after drinking the fourth or fifth shot of the night. There's an uncomfortable pause before Eret grabs his glass, empties it and slaps it down on the table with a loud thud.

"No way!" He exclaims, "I mean, look at you, you're a chief. And I see you every day, you're self-assured and determined and..." Eret forgets the rest of what he wants to say but his half-sentence is more than enough to make Hiccup feel better about himself.

"Well, dating a hot girl is definitely a huge confidence booster, I can tell you that." Hiccup's honest and cheeky reply makes Eret chuckle.

"Yeah, she's very..." And again, Eret doesn't finish his sentence but it's on purpose now. He lifts up his hands and draws a perfect hourglass shape in the air. It's Hiccup's turn to let out a little laugh and he nods and strangely enough, he is not disturbed by the fact that another man has noticed the perfect curves of his girlfriend.

Eret fills their glasses again and his balance is clearly weakened by now.

"Don't-don't get me wrong..." He takes a sip and almost forgets what he wants to say. "Oh, yeah," he says half a minute later, "So, don't get me wrong, she's almost perfect, I'm just more into larger... _chests_." He tries to choose his words carefully, because he doesn't want to hurt Hiccup's feelings, but the throbbing alcohol in his body makes him just a little bit too honest.

Hiccup hesitates for a while and Eret almost apologizes for underrating his girlfriend, but the Viking isn't offended by what the other man had said, he's just merely debating whether or not to share a small, intimate secret with him. Finally, he decides that he trusts his companion.

"Erm... actually, she is quite... erm... _well endowed_, it's just... she likes to tie her bindings very tight, because... I dunno... _they_ disturb her while training and doing stuff."

He's completely red when he finishes his sentence and it's not because of the large amount alcohol he has consumed, but because he has just let the biggest cat out of the bag and now it should be quite obvious that their relationship is not as chaste as it might seem.

"Wow, that sounds nice." Eret seems pretty impressed and pours another round of drinks for the two of them. And he's right, it's probably the best moment to celebrate Hiccup's manliness.

"So, you two are not exactly _innocent_," continues Eret and there's a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

An image pops into Hiccup's alcohol-foggy brain: an ocean of golden hair, spread out on his lap, and a head underneath the hair that moves up and down, up and down...

He shakes his head to get rid of the vision and takes another sip. While the strong alcohol burns his way all the way down to his stomach, he decides it's probably a good time to brag. Just a little, after all, he doesn't want to disrespect her, but come on, he's pounding the hottest girl in town and he cannot share it with anyone, because his friends are idiots when it comes to women and they have the foulest mouths in the whole archipelago.

But somehow, he feels that he can trust Eret with his little secrets.

"I'd rather say it's _guilty_. _Shamelessly guilty._"

His choice of words make Eret laugh and he pats the Viking's shoulder proudly. Hiccup starts to feel really good about himself, but he's unprepared for what comes next...

"So why aren't you married yet?" Asks the tattooed friend the logical next question and... Hiccup cannot come up with an answer. It's either because the alcohol made him dull or... there's no good answer to that question.

"I-I dun-dunno..." he stutters and his eyes open wide as if he has just found out about a big secret.

"You know... wouldn't it be nice to... you know... wake up every morning and... _sin_ a little, before... everything else?"

His alcohol-laced brain very much agrees with Eret and it makes him jump up hastily, kicking up the chair behind him.

"You, my friend, are right!" he exclaims with an unusually passionate tone in his voice. "I should marry her immedic... immedibutly...immediately."

His struggles with the last word makes Eret chuckle and he, too, jumps up from his chair. "Then we should go and you'll ask for her hand immedibutly!" He shouts pointing a forefinger at him.

For a blink of a second, it runs across Hiccup's brain that it's probably not the best idea to wake his girl, who sleeps with an axe next to her bed, in the middle of the night, but Eret grabs his elbow and leads him up to the deck of the ship.

It only takes him 5 minutes to convince the slumbering Skull Crusher to take them for a ride and they arrive at the Hofferson house 10 minutes later. Eret helps him climb up to her window and with trembling fingers he somehow manages to open the shutters.

And then he sees her.

She sits on her bed, holding a book in her hands, only wearing her nightclothes that seem see-through in the candlelit room. The sight perplexes him and he only comes to his senses when Eret pushes him into her room from down under.

He sprawls out on her floor in a very ungraceful manner but manages to stand up quickly.

"What the...?" Astrid doesn't have a chance to finish her sentence, because holds up a forefinger and walks up to her with unstable steps.

"Milady, I have a very important question to answer. I mean, to ask." He corrects himself and casually sits on her bed next to her. She feels flabbergasted at first, but then she smells the alcohol and somehow she cannot be mad at the young man whose eyes are in line now with her cleavage.

She pushes him away when he tries to get closer to her chest. "You wanted to ask something important," she reminds him, but he's far more interested in what's in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, that I..." He tries to think about what he wanted to say, but all he can see now is the curves of her breasts under the thin clothes. "Have-have I ever told you how much I adore your boo-boo-boobs?" He says finally and tries to touch them, but she slaps his hand away.

"How much did you drink?" She inquires while he tries to scoot closer to her but he kisses the air instead of her neck when she tilts her head away.

"Notreallymuch...Notmuch. Little. Justlittlemuch." He mumbles and he collapses on her pillow and never says a word again. Astrid pokes him, but when she hears his snores, she sighs deep and gets out of her bed, arranging the furs on his passed out boyfriend.

She goes downstairs where his father sits at their table with a whetstone and a knife in his hands.

"It sounded as if a gang of Saxons were invading your room," he says with an understanding smile and Astrid is again really happy that her father is such and easy going, funny dad.

"Nah, it was just one intoxicated Viking," she answers with a faint, tired giggle.

"So, I guess, you'll sleep downstairs?" Not really bothered by the whole situation, he continues to sharpen the knife in his hand with extra slow movements.

"Well, he reeks of alcohol plus he's drooling on my pillow," she says lightly, as if it was normal to have a drunken man in her bed.

"Not to mention, you are not supposed to sleep with him even when he is sober. Especially when he is sober," he adds with a more serious tone but Astrid is too tired to play the game when she becomes outraged after her father hints at them being in an improper relationship.

"Are you mad?" she asks weakly while stepping behind him and leaning down to hug his shoulders and press her face to his neck.

"Not at all. You know what they say? It's an honor to welcome your chief at your house." He places the knife down on the table and strokes his daughters head. "Now, go, sleep and wake up early to make him breakfast."

"You know I cannot cook," she protests while standing up.

"I know, dear, that's why you're the one who makes breakfast for our uninvited guests."


	6. Sleepy

**This was requested by a dear Anon on tumblr. Feel free to drop by and ask me anything.**

§§§

She was at the Arena when the news of her husband's return reached her. The whole island was buzzing, but no one was happier than the lissom young woman, who not only missed a protecting chief, but also a best friend and an ardent lover, without whom, three weeks meant a constant continuum of heartaches.

She couldn't leave immediately, she and Fishlegs were trying to tame two hot-headed, stubborn Nadders and one trainer wasn't enough to keep them under control - not to mention that she was still the best candidate when it came to the spiky species.

So she just took a deep breath and without saying a word of complaint, stayed in the Arena for another painfully sluggish two hours. When she finally had the chance, she rushed home, as fast as she could, with the vain hope of finding her husband there, but their house turned out to be awfully quiet...

However, a small piece of parchment, a memento of her husband's presence, was lying on the dining table and she recognized the hasty handwriting of the dearest man.

"_Sweet Milady,_

_I miss you like crazy, but I had to go to the forge. Come by to hug your miserable man. H._"

She left immediately, but when she arrived at the smithy, he was already gone, having a meeting in the Meade Hall behind closed doors with Spitelout, who was the acting chief in his absence.

Astrid sadly acknowledged that she wouldn't be able to see him for a while, so she wandered around town, trying to kill the time before the night sets in and she has to return to their empty home.

§§§

He knew it was important to pay attention to whatever Spitelout was telling him about, but the day turned into a night and he couldn't concentrate anymore, for all he could think about was his wife.

The end of the lengthy meeting couldn't come soon enough, and his hands trembled when he thought about how he was finally going to be able to hug and love Astrid after what seemed as an eternal amount of time.

He got to their house and carefully opened the door. He spotted her immediately. She was sitting at the big dining table, her head resting on the rough surface, slumbering peacefully.

The sight was so magnificent that he didn't move for long minutes, just silently marveled at his sleeping beauty of a wife.

Then he stepped closer and noticed a bowl of food carefully covered with a napkin and he leaned down to peak under the cloth. It was a delicious looking fish stew and knowing that Astrid was not exactly the domestic goddess type, he started to love her even more – she must have made quite an effort to cook something that actually looked edible.

He debated waking her up, but he couldn't resist the temptation of touching her, so he sat next to his wife and leaned closer to place a quiet little kiss on her appetizing lips. She smiled faintly and a tender mumble left her weak lips. "Oh, babe, you're home..." She remained on the table, with eyes barely open, obviously being dead tired.

"Hey," he said while stroking her hair, "listen, I need to get you to our bed." She didn't give an answer apart from a feebly nod. His hands snaked around her waist and she pushed herself up a little with wobbly arms to be able to lean into his hug.

He stood up, holding her tightly, but her deep fatigue numbed her body and she wasn't able to walk with him. He bent his knees to be able to lift her up in his arms, holding his wife close his chest as if she was a tired little baby.

"You're sooo strong," she sighed into his ear which made him smile into her silky hair. "Yeah, I'm. So I'm taking my exhausted wife upstairs, and I'll put her into bed."

"I made you dinner..."

"I saw it, looks delicious. Thank you, babe."

He managed to climb the stairs with the little Astrid bundle in his arms, gently putting her down on their bed.

"Could you help me undress?" she asked and he gladly obeyed. He reached under her waist to lift her up a little and he managed to pull her tunic off. She was half naked now and he gazed at her body.

He looked at her delicate breasts with the rosy nipples that peaked when the cold air of the room touched them. He also noticed how her ribs were protruding and that her waist seemed narrower which made him let out a somber sigh...

"You haven't been eating..." He leaned closer to her and placed a few encouraging kisses on her flat belly.

"I kind of lost my appetite... No one was here to... criticize my cooking," she talked slowly, with pauses, but he could tell, that she didn't mind his contact with her skin...

"I'm going to feed you, I like my woman a little curvy." She smiled at his comment, still lying on the bed like a sack of flour, but she took a deep, excited breath when after taking off her boots and socks, he pulled of her leggings and underwear.

"Okay, nightclothes?" He asked turning his head around the room, searching for her linen gown.

"Nononononono," she protested without being able to move, "Take off your clothes, I want to feel your skin on mine."

"Oh, you wouldn't want that, I'm dirty." His fingers were stroking her body with feather light touches, leaving goosebumps all over her skin.

"Ah... trust me... your sweaty... leathery smell is the... hugest turn on," she whispered.

"You're far too tired to be turned on..."

"Nononono... I want... I want to feel you." His fingers were no caressing her thighs and she needed all her force to spread them two inches apart... The fingers sadly and suddenly left her warm flesh and she felt a momentary depression because of the loss, but then she heard the clicks of his buckles and the swish of leather and soon he was back at her puffing warm air at the golden triangle between her legs.

"Aren't you too tired for this?" He asked and placed a tiny little kiss on the soft hair and a tiny little lick a little lower.

"Nononono... I'm good... good... you just do... do..." Her speech was more and more cluttered, but the muscles on her thighs twitched whenever he touched her. He, himself, was terrible tired too, but the prospect of tasting his wife after a three-week-long thirst was far too charming.

He parted her legs a little and dipped his head down, starting to stroke her with a hungry tongue. Her steady breathing turned uneven and deeper and she let out a desperate moan when his fingers joined his tongue...

The goal was near and she could almost see the finish line behind her closed eyes, but the fatigue that paralyzed her body made it impossible to reach it. Tired fingers landed on his hair and he lifted his head up worrying that he had done something wrong, but her dark, half-lidded eyes were filled with passion.

"I want you," she muttered and he slowly crawled on top of her, never losing the eye contact. He gently moved her right leg to make enough space for himself and tenderly kissed her before reaching for her hips to make entering easier...

He mumbled sweet words into her ear while slowly rocking on her and she smiled every time he said something about her perfectness and giggled a little when a stray strand of his hair ticked her nose.

But tiredness played the same dirty trick on him as it did on Astrid, his end was only a step away, but it seemed that his body was incapable of making it, no matter how wet and tight she was around him...

"I missed you... so much," she whispered and even though he was flattered to hear it, Hiccup started to think about giving it up - or rather postponing it a couple of hours.

"I missed you so much that two days ago... I _touched_ myself..." She felt that he hardened inside her and it gave her some extra strength and made her a little bit more alert.

"I was... thinking about you and... I lay down on the bed..." He let out a low groan of need and clearly, there was no way it could be postponed now when his super hot, drowsy wife was talking about _pleasuring herself_ while thinking of him...

She gave out a sudden 'Ah' sound when his hardened member touched an overly sensitive spot inside her and she decided on gathering all her strength to be able to make it to the end.

"I lay down on the bed and I..." She didn't say anything more, but her fingers crawled between them, right at the place where they were connected, and she started to stroke herself lazily.

With every touch, she also touched him too, and when she arched her body under him, he lifted himself up to be able to look down between them, to see how she touched her wet folds while his hardness was pumping in and out of her...

It only took a couple more thrusts to reach a simultaneous orgasm and he hugged her tight for a good while afterwards, but then his exhaustion finally defeated him and he collapsed next to his already sleeping wife.

His last thought before drifting away into the darkness was that he should definitely ask Astrid to show him what exactly she did to herself...


	7. Stricken

The first night of spring is not cold at all, but his wife feels shivery, so he takes off his coat and places it on her trembling shoulders. He snakes an arm under the thick fur, around her slender waist, and he pulls her closer as they slowly walk home under the star-sprinkled dark sky of Berk.

She drops her head on his shoulder with a tired sigh and all she can think of is their warm bed and the comforting feeling of her husband's nearness and his strong, sheltering arms.

They only need to walk another 200 yards and Hiccup finds the fatigue-induced laggard steps of his wife adorable - she is always so lively and energetic and it's nice to see her in this rare, fragile state when she has to lean on him for support...

§§§

He secretly watches her as she undresses in the feeble light of a single candle flickering on the nightstand, and he could swear that she is glowing in the darkness of their bedroom.

He can't help it, but sometimes he feels that she is out of this world and he dreads the day when the gods will descend to claim her back... But the teenage boy inside him isn't bothered by these enigmatic notions, he just innocently marvels at the sheer beauty that's unfolding before his very eyes and he blushes when he notices that even the shadow-covered sight of her naked body has an instant effect on him...

They are married for almost two years now, but apart from the few times when some uncontrollable demonic lust takes over him and he fucks her, much to her pleasure, wherever they are, every time they make love feels like the first.

Of course it's not awkward anymore and he doesn't worry about his performance or his love-making skills, but it still feels like getting the greatest gift from her, even after the umpteenth time.

He tries to hide his erection while he changes into his night clothes, but she's far too tired to check out her husband anyways, so she just quietly slips under the furs, lying on her side, waiting him to cover her with his warmth. He sits on the bed and he takes off his leg and he crawls under the pelts and now they're face to face with each other.

She completely closes her half-lid eyes and he leans closer to place a good night kiss on the tip of her nose among the field of tiny freckles. She is still awake and the tenderness of her husband puts a lazy smile on her face and she nestles closer to him.

"Oh-uh," she whispers weakly when she suddenly feels the hardness between his legs, "I'm sorry, babe... I think I'm too tired to help you with that..." Her voice is apologetic and she really feels sorry for not being able to please her man.

She knows it's not her duty and he doesn't expect her to fulfill his needs each and every time, but sex with Hiccup is really the best thing this life can offer.

He puts his hand on her waist and starts to stroke her. "Mmm, it's okay... it's just a reaction to... you know, having an undressed girl in my bed."

She is too exhausted to lift her fist and punch his arm, so she just pinches him under the covers. "Hey, I'm your _wife _and last time I checked, this was _our_ bed."

"Okay, okay," he surrenders with a giggle, "it's an unintentional reaction to my beautiful, undressed wife in our comfy bed."

He ducks his head down to kiss her lips lightly and he lingers there for a couple of seconds, because her mouth is warm and soft and maddeningly sensual.

"Plus," he adds after scooting away a little, "we had sex every day ever since the Einarsson wedding..." His cheekiness earns him another pinch and he hisses between his teeth, because this time it is meant to be painful.

"Are you complaining about having too much sex?" She sounds offended, but she really isn't, it's just too much fun to intimidate her dorky husband.

"Ah, ah, ah, there's no such thing as too much sex with you, but..."

He stops in the middle of his sentence and it's almost audible when something clicks in his mind.

"What now?" She asks impatiently after a minute of disturbing silence, she is too tired to play games.

"The Einarsson wedding..." He mumbles under his nose and she opens her eyes to get a clearer picture of what's been going on, but the frightened look on her husband's face alarms her.

"Oh, gods..." he groans, "ohgodsohgodsohgods." That's all he repeats now and he sounds more and more excited after uttering the next syllable and he suddenly sits up and looks down at the unsuspecting Astrid with emerald eyes wide open.

"By Odin's beard..." He says finally before stopping again.

"Hiccup. I'm going to hurt you, seriously," she warns her with an angry frown on her sleepy face and when he leans close to her with a swift move and pulls her to his chest, she really doesn't know what to think anymore...

It seems that her husband just simply and abruptly lost his mind in the middle of the night.

He pulls back a little to be able to cup her face and he starts to draw gentle circles on her cheeks with his thumbs. His eyes seem bleary when he finally says what he has figured out.

"Astrid... I think I put a baby in you."

It takes a little while until she comprehends his words, but then it's her time to look frightened and sit up with a fast move.

"A what in where?!"

He straightens himself before looking back in her eyes. "The Einarsson wedding... it was almost two months ago."

"And?!" There's an accusing tone in her voice but it's only there to cover up her growing fear. She hopes that it is just some stupid joke and she swears she's going to beat the crap out of him, because this time he is going too far...

He clears his throat and her feisty reaction worries him a little. For granted, they didn't plan on it, but it's not the end of the world, it's the beginning...

"I... it was almost 2 months ago and... you never turned down my _advances_... I mean..."

There's no need to finish this sentence, she understands him all too well now.

She never rejected him, because the monthly reason why she rejects him never happened.

Not this month, not the previous one.

Her tiredness is all gone now and she jumps out of the bed and rushes downstairs. It takes a while for him to catch up with her, because he needs to put his leg back on and when he finds her, she is standing at the table, silently looking at an empty box in front of her.

He knows that box, it's the one she keeps her herbal contraceptives... He stands behind her and starts to stroke her naked arms with feathery fingers.

"I ran out of it..." she whispers, mostly to herself, "I ran out of it and forgot to refill..."

He grabs her arm now and turns her around to face him. She buries her face in his chest.

She isn't crying, but she's about to...

"Hey," he says gently into her hair while putting two strong arms around her, "there's nothing wrong with it..."

"There isn't?" She asks weakly, almost sobbing, while lifting her head up to be able to look into his eyes. The broad smile she sees on his face comforts her a little.

"Not at all," he says and hugs her again.

"Well, there is still a chance that I'm not..." she mumbles into her chest, but he cuts her off.

"No. Nope. It's happening. I _know_ it. I _need_ it. I _want_ it."

His stubbornness about their would be baby finally breaks the ice and puts a little smile on the corner of her mouth. The next moment, when he glues his lips on hers, she feels that after the initial strike of fear, all is going to be right with the world, because the centre of her world is this man, her husband, the bravest of them all...

"How about we go back to bed?" He suggests after letting go of her lips and he laces his fingers around hers and starts to lead her back upstairs.

"Ah... I don't think I'll be able to sleep after all of this," she complains.

"I can think of a few things to kill the time with..."

A hard punch lands on his shoulder but her angry face suddenly softens.

"Okay, hotshot, it's not like you can make me _more_ pregnant."

A huge, proud smirk appears on his face then he lifts her up playfully and heads for their bedroom with his sweet burden. She hits his shoulders with her fists as a protest against the gentle violence, but she also giggles a lot and when half an hour and some sweet little nonsense later she finally falls asleep, there's a loving smile on her face...


	8. Wicked

**Okay, so fair warning: this one starts innocently but the second half is very smutty with a dominant, rough Hiccup (don't worry, he has his reasons!).**

**Anyways, feel free to follow/ask me on tumblr (haddocksortails) I'm mostly sharing drabbles and pics that I either draw or edit, you know the drill. The good news that all my posts are Hiccstrid/HTTYD related.**

§§§

Jealousy. It's not the first time he feels it, but he hasn't felt it for quite some time now. When they were kids, it was awful, because it seemed that everybody had the right to be around her, except for him, the clumsy one, who wasn't worthy of dragon training despite being the son of the chief.

It's not like she was nice to any of their peers, but at least she noticed the people around her. Anyone but him. He was invisible to her and it was painful, gut-wrenching and hopeless and the green-eyed monster was chewing on his young heart more often than not.

But now, many years later, it is a different kind of jealousy he feels. She is his wife now, and even though he knows it all too well that other men have eyes for her beauty, it never disturbed him, up until now.

And the worst part of it is that he has no right to be angry. They're just nice to each other. They are just chatting. They share a smile or two. He pats her back and she brushes off some dirt from his shoulder. They do it right in front of him, because there's nothing wrong with it, they're just friends and his brain knows he shouldn't feel bad about it, but his heart doesn't.

§§§

It's one of those rare nights when he arrives home earlier, but at least he has some time to lie on their bed, in their dark bedroom with his dark feelings, fixing the ceiling, suffering silently, taking deep breathes occasionally.

She arrives home an hour later and she is beautiful, as always. She drops her coat on the floor and kicks of her boots and she snuggles up to him in the bed with her winter-kissed, rosy cheeks, pressing a cold nose to his cheek, leaving a trail of kisses on his lips.

It's so obvious that she is in a good mood and judging by the way she looks at him while sitting on his crotch, she really wants him. But... it's not working for Hiccup right now, and he just lies under her like a pathetic sack of coal and she notices it and climbs off him with a confused expression.

"What's wrong, babe?" She whispers while leaning closer to him. A "nothing" almost slips out of his mouth as an immediate reaction, but it would be the fattest lie of the word and he doesn't want to disrespect his wife.

He looks at her with grieving eyes and it really frightens her at first.

"I'm... jealous," he mumbles finally and she doesn't say anything for long seconds and everything starts to feel even worse. But then... then she starts to laugh. She sits up and she chortles so hard she has to press her palms to her stomach. It aggravates him. She has no right to laugh about his big problem, because she is the root of it.

"Sweet Freya," she exclaims and she leans down and frantically starts to kiss him. "Mmmm, you are an idiot. - KISS - You're the biggest idiot - KISS - of this archipelago - KISS - of this world."

She has to stop, because she chuckles again, but he doesn't share her good mood.

"Come, on, say something," She tugs on his tunic impatiently.

"I saw you and Eret..."

"You saw me and Eret do what?"

"Laugh..."

"His a funny man."

"I know."

She doesn't say anything and Hiccup starts to feel awkward. She is right, he is an idiot. "I'm sorry," he groans silently, "it's just... I don't know... he's so sturdy and manly and..."

She cuts him off. "Yeah, but I'm married to you, because..." She hesitates a little. "Can you keep a secret?" She asks finally with a serious face. He gulps hard but he nods. She leans very close to him, her lips almost touch the shell of his ear. "Because I love you..." she whispers then she's back in sitting position and looks down at him with the largest smirk on her face.

"But..." he starts, but she cuts her off again, this time with a gentle kiss.

"Yeah, I know what you think... he is strong and he has tattoos and he is nothing like you. And I might find it a little exciting. Not him, just these _bad boy qualities_," she admits honestly.

"Am I _too_ good for you?"

"Blah... yes, you're _too_ good but I love you for that. And from time to time you _misbehave_ and I love you for that too."

It's the first time this evening that a little grin appears on his face. He knows what she means by 'misbehave' and the images that pop into his head lighten his mood.

She crawls back on him, propping her weight on two arms while she lowers herself to reach his lips as if she was doing push-ups. "Mmm... Listen," she mumbles to his mouth, "I was kind of waiting to be with you tonight, the whole day, so..."

She doesn't have to finish her sentence, he grabs her wrists and flips her to her back, pinning her hands above her head.

They misbehave for a good two hours.

§§§

The whole 'bad boy' idea sticks in his head. He is thinking about it a lot more than he should, but finally, he figures something out. It's a risky thing for many reasons, but a week later he approaches Eret. He shouldn't be afraid of him, because they have a strong bond and... he's the one who knows the most about the nature of Hiccup's relationship to his wife. Plus he is a man, he will surely understand him without going into the uncomfortable details...

And the young chief's instincts prove correct. When he asks Eret, the ex-trapper lets out a deep, masculine laugh and he shakes his chief's hand to seal the deal. "Anything to keep the missus happy, right?" Eret says with a wink and Hiccup blushes a little, because yeah, his unspoken intentions are quite obvious...

He just needs a couple more days to finish the preparations.

§§§

It's getting dark and Astrid is feeling a bit restless, she wants to go home, but they're still in Hiccup's office at the Arena. His fiddling with a piece of rope in his hands, trying to untie a knot and she gets bored with his clumsiness and decides to help him. "Hey, let me..." She reaches for the rope, but then something unexpected happens: with two swift loops her husband ties it around her wrists and it's kind of tight and she wants to complain about it, but he steps away from her and pulls a large sack over her head.

Whatever this is, she doesn't find it funny and she starts to fight him, but it's not exactly easy with tightly tied hands, halfway in a rough burlap sack. Two strong hands grab her waist and he lifts her up and slings her over his shoulder. She tries to kick him with her free legs, but everything happens so fast and her angry cursing is muffled by the thick material over her head.

He takes her out of the office and puts her on her stomach, across a dragon's back and he sits behind her, holding her tight while her legs hang down at the side of the reptile.

He's not Toothless, it's a more robust dragon with a thicker skin and from the noises he makes as they ascend, she recognizes Skullcrusher. She is really furious now and she tries to free herself, but her wiggling starts to concern him, because they are flying over water and the last thing he wants is her is to fall down into the abyss.

He has an idea, but he debates for a moment whether he should do it or not, but then decides on doing it, because if she's already mad, - and he is sure about - it won't make it any worse. So he lifts the plaits of her skirt with one hand while trying to hold her steady with another and then slaps her butt. Hard.

He doesn't want to hurt her, he just wants her to stop with the dangerous twists. It works, she doesn't move anymore. He puts his hand on her butt, but this time in a gentle manner, however, the thought of the red mark of his hand across her pale skin excites him.

§§§

15 minutes later, they land on solid ground - at least that's what Astrid assumes - but when her feet touches the surface, she learns from the gentle rocking that they're on a ship. _Eret's ship_? She is completely confused and she tries to protest against her kidnapping with harsh words, but the wind carries them away and once again, Hiccup steps closer to her and lifts Astrid up much against her will.

He climbs down a few stairs and she knows that he is taking her into the belly of the ship and she silently swears a million times that she is going to get him for his outrageous deed. He puts her down to her feet again and he still doesn't say a word or takes the sack off of her. She hears him walk away and unsuccessfully tries to get out of the freaking thing that makes her blind and mute.

When she finally manages to free herself, her vision is blurry at first but she notices him when he enters the small, almost empty room he took her. Her jaw drops when she sees him. He changed into new clothes and he looks strange, very strange.

It takes a minute for her to recognize that he wanted to give himself a pirate look and he is wearing a sleeveless shirt and it's open on the front, revealing his chest. He also wears a pair of dark, baggy trousers complete with a wide belt and a shiny leather boot and his hair is shaggier than ever before.

The whole situation is very weird, but she starts to understand it and now she gets why he let his facial hair grow a little bit longer...

It's a game he plays, it's her bad boy fantasy that he is trying to fulfill and even though it is still frightening a bit, because it's new and unknown and unheard of, she feels that a wave of excitement is starting to take over her, making her body tremble with sweet anticipation.

He looks at her now and there's an unfamiliar, wicked glow in his eyes. He hesitates a little and she understands that he doesn't know whether she wants to take part in the play he staged or not. But she is stubborn and she is not helping him, she just looks at her husband in the bad boy disguise with angry, narrow eyes.

He steps closer to her and checks the rope. It's still tight and it has already drawn two red circles around her tender wrists. She wants to say something but he puts a finger on her mouth to shush her.

"Blow me," he says simply and even his voice sounds alien to her ears. He behaves outrageously, but... she likes it. She craves it. She is in.

She drops on her knees in front of him and he fumbles with his belt buckle. He takes out his rock hard member and she shyly looks up to him. He doesn't say a thing so her gaze shifts back to his penis and she scoots closer to him.

He drops his hands on her head and she opens her mouth and starts to swallow him while he gently pulls her closer and closer. She swallows him obediently and he lets out a sigh.

"Good," he says when she starts to move her tongue around him and he buries his fingers deeper in her hair. She feels that a heat is building up in her core and it compels her to move faster and swallow him deeper.

"Very good," he compliments her, "I'm guessing, this is not the first dick in your filthy mouth."

She grunts when she hears his comment and he tugs at her hair. It feels as if he is harder than ever before and his excitement is her pleasure, so she starts to move faster, knowing from his little trembles that the end is getting closer by every stroke of her tongue...

But then he stops her suddenly and he pulls his hardness out of her hungry mouth with a wet plop. He pants for a while and then collects himself. He reaches down for her, grabs her elbow and makes her stand up.

She feels a little dizzy because of her previous head-shaking operations but she doesn't mind it, she is flabbergasted, astonished and amazed.

He grabs her still tied hands and leads her to the wall and he lifts her hands up above her head and she notices a hook on the wall and he hangs her arms there by the rope on her wrists. She can only move a little with her hands up in the air...

The heat in her core starts to reach an unbearable level when he bends down to his boot and stands up with a boot knife in his hand. He carefully slips it under her tunic and starts to cut it slowly. The slashed clothing falls to her sides and reveals her flat and sweaty stomach and her breast bindings.

He sucks in some air before cutting the strip of cloth that covers her and it quickly falls on the floor along with the knife that he drops.

He steps closer to her and covers her swollen breasts with his hands squeezing them harder than usual. He ducks his head down and licks her from her collarbone to her earlobe. "You're one fine whore," he hisses into her ear and squeezes her once again. Her reply is a deep moan and she's still surprised how her (almost) always attentive and terribly nice husband could turn into the perfect scumbag.

He continues to work on her with his tongue and he also bites her several times and not in a gentle manner. He reaches the line of her breasts and he latches onto a nipple and sucks it hard. She cries out in sheer pleasure when she feels the teeth grazing that sensitive part. His hands are busy too, they crawl under her skirt and he drags down her leggings and underwear.

His fingers then snake back between her thighs and when he feels that her sex is dripping with her juices, it's a huge relief, because up until now he wasn't a 100 per cent sure that she enjoys his rough ways as much as he does. The telltale damp signs of her arousal turn him even more on.

With one last lick he leaves her hard nipple and he slips his fingers out from between her legs and he orders her to take her boots off and then he completely frees her from her leggings and underwear. There's nothing left on her apart from her skirt and the slashed tunic and he steps closer to her and pushes her until her back hits the wall behind her.

He bends his knees a little and lifts her up to be able to penetrate her with one fast move and when he is suddenly all inside her, they simultaneously moan. He doesn't stop, not for a second, but starts to fuck her with strong moves and he ducks down his head to be able to suck and nibble on the sensitive skin of her neck. He knows that it will leave purple bruises on her pale skin, but he isn't sorry about that.

It's the way he marks his wife, it's the way he tells the world that she is claimed.

Meanwhile, she enjoys each and every hard thrust. Little screams leave her mouth and she mumbles several versions of his name and she feels that she is going to explode in a minute. It's terrible and wonderful all at same time and even though it hasn't happened yet, if she could, she would put money on that it is going to be an orgasm of a life time, except...

Except he suddenly stops. And he pulls that magic dick of his out of her leaving nothing but despair behind and she wants to throw a tantrum, but he grabs her hand again while panting really hard and he unhooks her and looks at her with big, green eyes and his hair is all wet and it sticks to his forehead.

He looks at her and she looks back at him and they pant in unison and then he quickly ducks his head down and places a kiss on the corner of her mouth and then she grabs her waist and turns her around and lifts her hands and she is back on the hook.

He lifts her skirt up and steps between her legs and he is all inside her again and she wants to sob really hard, because it feels so ungodly good. He starts to fuck her again and he feels that her juices drip down his thigh and it has never happened before and it's amazing. He holds her hips tight but it's a difficult task, they are so wet with sweat that his hands slip on her skin every now and then.

She shuts her eyes and she feels that she sees the skies and the stars and the whole universe behind her closed eyes and she knows that if she cannot reach the peak point, she would die. He, on the other hand, feels that he wouldn't be able to stop even if someone held a knife to his throat, because as of now the only and ultimate purpose of his life is to make them reach their mutual, heated goal.

"Don't you... dare... to... stop," she pants and he tries to bury himself even deeper and harder into her as if it would be even possible at this point. He lifts his left hand up and reaches for her braid and wraps it around his arm and he tugs it and he ducks his head down and bites her neck and this is the point when the whole world shatters around them and nothing exists anymore just the two of them as one...

There's neither sound nor sight around them for long minutes. Then she starts to feel again. She feels his cold, damp body behind hers and her hair is still tangled around his arm and it hurts a bit, but she doesn't mind it at all.

He straightens himself and pulls out and sadly, they're not connected to each other anymore and he gently lifts her hand from the hook and they collapse on the floor together.

There are no words to describe the weakness he feels but somehow he manages to reach her hand with his fingers and he unties her ropes and she is free again, even though she doesn't want to be.

She reaches for his hand and they lace their fingers and they lie on their backs and they both look at the ceiling without words or sounds while the boat gently cradles their haggard bodies...

§§§

**So, how did you like my Domcup?**


	9. Possessive

When the sun went down and the darkness started to seep into the village, she decided she would look for him. She hasn't seen him all day and ever since he woke up from the coma, she was very attentive with him. She still remembered the sensation of the heart crushing shock 3 months ago when she saw him falling into the flames of the giant beast and the relief she felt when Stoick's big ear caught the faint beats of his son's brave heart.

There was no reasonable explanation for it, but she felt uncomfortable when a day went by without seeing him.

At least now she knew that he was at the forge - probably doodling some crazy dragon accessory only his brilliant brain could understand. And luckily, the smithy was an easy target, she could always find a good excuse to be there. Like... her axe's blade felt a little dull, sooo... yeah, she needed an expert's opinion. That sounded right, didn't it?

She arrived to the forge couple minutes later, but it seemed abandoned and dark, however, the door was open... She pushed it and saw a dim light peeking out from Hiccup's little lair. She quietly sneaked in and when she was only a few steps away from the half closed door, she heard the muffled noises.

She recognized Hiccup's voice, but whatever he was saying, it was unintelligible. He sounded more like a wild animal, he groaned and panted and hissed and gasped for air every so often.

When she reached the door, she saw him. He stood with his back to her. His right hand was holding onto the edge of the table with knuckles white from his strong grip and his left hand was... Oh.

She couldn't see it clearly, but it was moving rhythmically as if he was tugging at something... And then it hit her. Oh. Oh. Oh. She knew that boys did this, but... it never occurred to her that Hiccup could be doing that too...

"As...oh... Astrid..." He moaned suddenly and Astrid's cheeks started to burn with anger and shame. Oh, no, he didn't just say _her_ name! The tugs seemed to speed up and the awkward mumbles kept falling out of his mouth. "Oh, Gods... Astrid... you-you're... so... per... ah... perfect..."

She just stood there, feet riveted to the ground, with eyes wide open, not daring to disturb his trance. His fingers let go of the table all of a sudden and he grabbed a rag that was on it and he placed it between his legs while he let out one final, deep sigh of her name.

She flinched when she heard his last word and started to draw back, but when she was at the front door again, she decided to pay him a lesson.

"Hiccup?" Her voice was clear and loud and she grinned when she heard the sounds of falling objects and clumsy efforts. She hurried to the back room and when she saw him, she almost laughed up. He was pale and nervous and his voice was trembling. "A-A-Astrid?"

"Oh, there you are!" She sounded cheerful and she immediately spotted the crumpled, untidy rag on the table and she reached for it. "Can I borrow it? I have to wipe my face..."

He jumped as fast as it was humanly possible and stole the rag right before she could touch it.

"Erm... It's mine..." He said embarrassed and buried it deep inside the pocket of his tunic.

Astrid quirked an eyebrow and flashed a lopsided smile. She stepped closer to him and grabbed the trembling boy's fur vest and pulled him close to her, very close.

"I saw what you did, Haddock..." She whispered with an evil tone.

Aaand that was it, the end.

He gulped hard and wanted to die - he was sure that Astrid would gladly help him with his suicide mission.

He wanted to say something, but his mouth was dry and her grip was hard.

And then she said one last sentence before letting go of him and leaving the forge.

"Don't you ever dare to think of someone else while doing that."

It echoed in his ears all night.


	10. Denial

**Less smut, more feelings. But I had to do it for poor old Snot. **

000

He is just a nine-year-old kid, but he has a plethora of goals he's determined to pursue. First of all he wants to be a multiple Thawfest champion, because that's what all men are expected to be in the Jorgenson family. Secondly, he plans to be the fiercest and most frightful dragon slayer of all times, because that's his destiny. And thirdly, he wants to marry Astrid Hofferson, because he, and only he, would be worthy of the most beautiful girl's hand.

He is currently looking at her. It's early summer and they are at the beach, frolicking in the wet sand. Snotlout is not really good at building things, he is more of a destroyer type, so he jealousy watches as his would-be wife is playing with his scrawny cousin. The little shrimp has been building a fort and even Snotlout has to admit that it looks awesome.

It's almost as tall as nine-year-old and there are all kinds of colorful pebbles and rocks at its foundations. The walls are fortified with twigs and branches and there's a deep and wide moat running around it.

Astrid puts down her beloved axe and helps Hiccup with building a bridge that connects the fort with the land and she smiles at him and he has the _audacity_ to smile back at her...

This calls for revenge, so Snotlout sneaks out at night and punches the sand building until it collapses.

Hiccup becomes teary when he discovers the destruction the next day, but he accepts the loss without a word of complaint, like he always does when something bad happens to him.

000

When he is chosen for the dragon training, Snotlout strolls up and down the village streets all day like a proud peacock, and he drops by the forge to have his axe sharpened.

There's only one thing that's duller than the blade of his weapon and it's his lame cousin. He brags to him non-stop about his new apprenticeship and he doesn't forget to mention that he is going to spend every day with Astrid and when he sees that the little toothpick twitches, Snotlout lets out a heartfelt laugh. He knows it's cruel, but he doesn't think he should care.

000

The things don't turn out as he planned and the world around him constantly twists and turns. His lame cousin is suddenly a celebrated hero, but he doesn't mind it at first, because he is genuinely happy when he learns that Hiccup woke up from the coma.

He is a little less enthusiastic when he hears that Astrid kissed the pathetic little pile of bones, but he wasn't present and it was probably just an accident.

Like she tripped in a rock and fell on his mouth. Things like that happen all the time.

000

There are constant rumors about Hiccup and Astrid but he doesn't care much for that kind of yakcrap. There's no way that majestic woman would ever want anything from that half-witted gnat when she could have all of him, Snotlout, the brawniest, brainiest Viking this archipelago has ever seen.

But then an unlucky incident happens: he breaks her arm. She is a casualty of the great dragon race war and she looks really pale and frightened and Snotlout freezes, because he has never seen the fragile side of her and it's unsettling.

Hiccup, however, takes control of the situation and he quickly and carefully wraps a belt around the fractured bone to hold it in place. He then gently helps Astrid to saddle Toothless and he sits behind her. He pulls her close to his chest to keep her safe before heading off to the healer.

Snotlout looks at the couple and for a second it seems that Hiccup ducks his head down and places a lingering kiss on her lips, but he must have been mistaken. Yeah, the sun was in his eyes.

000

Dragon races are over and there is a huge celebration in the Meade Hall followed by a bonfire at the harbor. Everybody is in a joyous mood and most Vikings are dizzy with alcohol and when the sun sets, the people start to head to the shore to see the fire.

The Hall is almost empty and Snotlout looks for Astrid, because a romantic setting - like a huge fire - could turn her attention towards him.

He wanders from corner to corner with unstable, tipsy feet and she is nowhere to be found.

He almost gives it up when he hears a muffled little moan coming from near the wall, but a huge oak table blocks the sight. He takes a few steps towards the noise and there she is... sitting on the floor with her back to the wall and... argh... his stupid cousin is all over her...

Their lips are locked and Hiccup moves slowly but fueled by desire. Snotlout vomits in his mouth a little when he notices that there are tongues involved in their scandalous operations...

What's more, Hiccup's arms are around her waist and his thumb slips under the hem of her tunic and traces her waistline. Snotlout catches a glimpse of white flesh and it repels him how she enjoys the light touches on her flat stomach. Hiccup shifts his hips, but he never lets go of his sweet prey and when he crosses one leg over another, Snotlout blushes. After all, he is a man, too, and he very well knows what cousin Hiccup is trying to hide so eagerly...

He somehow manages to get to the shore and when Ruffnut asks about Astrid and Hiccup, he just shrugs; how should he know? Then Tuffnut makes a vulgar move with her hands indicating a certain sexual activity, but Snotlout shakes his head violently. "Nononono, she's not doing _that_... They're just friends... Like pretty close friends."

The others don't comment.

000

Hiccup announces their wedding and it shouldn't hurt the way it hurts, because Astrid should be old news by now. But unfortunately it does, and Snotlout feels he needs to disappear for a while so without telling anyone, he saddles up Hookfang and flies away.

He spends two days on a deserted shore doing nothing but figuratively licking his phantom wounds.

Then he figures they're only doing it, because Hiccup feels lonely in that big house and Astrid... Astrid probably wants more freedom and compared to her parents, the chief is a total pushover.

He goes back to Berk two days later and the whole island is buzzing because of the forthcoming nuptials, but Ruffnut... she seems genuinely worried about him.

That night they get close to each other, like... really _close_.

000

It's their wedding and he feels uncomfortable. Astrid is more than beautiful and he wants to share it with her, because he's not sure his clumsy cousin dares to say it to her and she deserves to know it.

He watches Hiccup as he is sitting next to his divine bride and he is clearly no match for her.

Snotlout closes his eyes and whispers a little prayer to the Gods above to make him change seats with Hiccup, but when he opens them again, the couple is already standing, hand in hand, ready to leave the celebrating crowd for their wedding night.

He wants to congratulate them as a goodbye, because he has his manners, but when he stands in front of her, no sound leaves his mouth, his lips are mutely trembling.

000

Her pregnancy is fairly visible now and every time he faces her, the sight shocks him. He cannot imagine that she let his gawky cousin do the things that could have led to her current state...

For granted, he is the chief and power can be charming for most women, but Astrid is not most women...

He remembers hearing stories about spirits and trolls impregnating human women and that thought comforts him. That must be the case.

000

The baby is born and he avoids looking at it at all costs. All babies are the same, they are pink and wrinkly and ugly. This one, at least, is surely hideous, after all he is a spawn of a troll...

But unfortunately he is bumping into them. He tries to sneak away when he notices Astrid and Hiccup and the small little bundle in Hiccup's arms, but they notice him. Astrid kindly waves to him and invites Snotlout to come closer. She nods to Hiccup with a proud smile and his cousin turns the troll baby towards him...

Snotlout bites his lip to avoid screaming, but... the baby is actually _cute_. He giggles when he sees Snotlout's big eyebrows and babbles when he frowns the huge, furry caterpillars.

He looks at him and notices the baby's chestnut-colored hair and the little freckles that cover his rosy cheeks. He has big, emerald eyes and he smiles exactly like his daddy...

Snotlout shifts his gaze from the little one to Astrid. He sees how she places a tender hand on the baby and stands on her tiptoes to be able to kiss her husband.

And that's the moment when he realizes that he has lost _Astrid Haddock_ for good.


	11. Talkative

**Tumblr drabble request: "Astrid and Hiccup having a full on conversation during sex."**

**And voilà:**

§§§

It doesn't happen very often that he is so genuinely angry. He doesn't even try to suppress his rage, the dam of control opens and he lets his wrath sink the metaphorical ships and drown the literal people around him.

"Astrid, I forbid you to go with them!" He hisses between his teeth and he grabs her lower arms and agitatedly but unintentionally digs ten finger nails into her pale flesh. It's probably the 10th time today he tells her that she is not allowed to leave, but as of now, there's a change in his tone and he is not nice and worried anymore but stern and angry.

"You have no right to do that!" She yanks her arms away and ten red lines run down on her skin where Hiccup's nails scratch her.

"I have every right to do that!" The fight is completely useless. She knows he won't let her go because he thinks it's far too dangerous for her, but she is stubborn as a half-witted yak and she wants to fight her battles.

"Name one!" She exclaims finally, but she knows his answers and reasons all too well.

"I am your chief."

"Oh, so you're playing the chief card now?" Her voice turns sarcastic, even beguiling and everyone around knows her fury has never had any boundaries...

Hiccup looks at their frightened friends and he wants to comfort them, but Astrid isn't finished yet and he needs to stop her first.

"Yes, I'm playing the chief card. And as a matter if fact, the husband card, too" he says with narrow eyes and there's nothing nice or kind about him, which is quite unusual. "The others will go. You stay."

She shakes her head. She has never felt this angry. Neither has he. On the other hand, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout have never felt this much fear...

He clears his throat and looks at Astrid. "I, as your chief, order you to come home with me, immediately. If you disobey me, there's going to be consequences. Like banning you from the academy." His voices sounds dry and serious and he doesn't want to say these things, but he has to.

She looks at him and a storm is gathering in her deep blue eyes, but luckily, the lightings don't strike and the thunders forget to roll. She just casually walks up to Toothless and straddles him with a groan and patiently waits for his tyrant of a husband to sit behind her.

He wishes good luck to the other three riders and asks them to report back immediately upon arriving back to Berk. Ruffnut and Tuffnut sit on their Zippleback and Snotlout mounts the Nightmare and a couple of seconds later, they are just small dots on the cloudy sky. He turns to his wife, but she angrily looks away, so he just shrugs and sits behind her.

"Home," that's the only word he says and Astrid tries to pull away from him, but his strong arm around her doesn't let her.

§§§

They enter their home and both of them are still mute, silent as two dead sparrows. She kicks of her boots and walks upstairs to their bedroom. He just stands in the hall, looking at the stairs long after she has gone. Then he shakes his head and leans down to put her forgotten boots to their place and he straightens himself.

He knows he has to go upstairs and discuss the issues and sort out the problems it's just hard... He has never felt so distant from her.

He walks up the stairs with heavy legs and an even heavier heart and he finds her sitting on their bed leaning to the headboard, resting her hands on her lap.

He sits next to her and she scoots away a little to give him some space, but neither say anything for five, infinitely long minutes. Then he reaches out and gently takes her hand. His long fingers lace with hers and his thumb softly strokes the back her hand.

"I'm sorry," she says finally and her voice is barely audible.

"It's okay... I just don't want to fight you. Or give orders to you." He looks at her with timid eyes and he still doesn't understand how he had the courage to threaten her...

"I know I'm crazy..."

At least, she sounds honest and it's comforting. He leans closer to her and places a kiss on the tender skin of her neck. He inhales deeply when he smells the rose oil on her skin that he likes so much.

"You're not crazy... you're just pregnant."

"Pregnant crazy."

"Could be... Otherwise why on Earth would you want to go to an island full of wild Timberjacks and untamed Changewings to do physical work when you're almost 7 months pregnant?"

His words are not harsh, but she pouts and her eyes fill with tears. She is too cute to resist so he pulls her closer and kisses the corners of her mouth.

"Are we good now? Or... at least.. better?" He asks and she nods.

"Great. Well... don't be so reckless, babe... You know, you have to take care of the baby, too. You're responsible for the both of you and yeah... I'm responsible for you too."

She nods again then hesitates before letting out the things that had caused such a turmoil inside her. "I just hate that... I cannot do the things I want to... I hate how my body has changed."

He leans back and kisses her cheek. "I love how your body has changed..."

"Liar."

This word is never a nice one to hear, but Hiccup feels especially offended. "Why would you even say that?" He tries to hide his shock with an astonished tone.

She takes her hand back from him and she presses both of her palms on her warm, ruddy face.

"We haven't had sex the past couple of days..."

He shakes his head and hugs her. He buries his nose in her soft hair and takes a deep breath to fill his lungs with the flowery scent before he mumbles into the golden waves. "Babe... I had a meeting yesterday and when I came back, you were already sleeping... And the day before yesterday... I was in the Arena with Fishlegs... And you were sleeping, when I came back..."

Her head is pressed tightly to his chest and she hears his deep heart beats. It's comforting but the things he is saying are not quite... He lifts his head now and ducks it down in search of her lips and when he finds them, he gently latches onto them and he kisses her as if he would never want to end it, but they part and he keeps talking. "But three days ago?" He is panting hard but meanwhile his hands find their way to the straps that keep her tunic together. "Yeah...three Days ago... You... Came to the forge and..."

The memory makes her shiver.

"But... I'm so ugly..." His trained fingers untie the bows and he carefully pulls the piece of clothing off. "My hair lost its shine..."

"You're delusional, babe, it's like liquid gold..." His fingers were messing with her breast bindings, but he stops the undressing and raises his hand and carefully removes every pin and leather cord from her hair, making it free. The yellow ocean runs down on her back like a rapid, sun kissed waterfall and he grabs two handfuls of it and buries his nose into the rose-scented parade. "It's beautiful, you silly girl, and it's so awesome that you only let it down for me..."

"Okay, but my... my face is... bleh... puffy."

A wet mouth finds her cheek and starts to hungrily kiss her from the cheekbones down to her lips, where it lingers a bit and then travels further down to her chin. "Mmm... your face is glowing too. And... argh... You have the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They're like when the ocean meets the sky and you feel lost when you marvel at the mightiness of the distant horizon."

She wants to laugh at the obvious gibberish he is telling to her, but his hands find their way back to her bindings and he starts to unwrap her... "And I love those shiny little pearls in your mouth..." He licks her neck and sucks at a sensitive spot. "It makes me so horny when you bite me..." He lifts his head now and looks at her. She grins and flashes the aforementioned pearls.

His fingers touch her bare breasts now and she hisses, both from the sensation and because of her self-consciousness... "Eh, my boobs became saggy... I shouldn't even call them boobs, they are just giant sad bags..."

Hiccup laughs at her while testing their weight and brushing her nipples with calloused thumbs. She moans and he leans down to cover them with kisses. "Mmmm... Trust me, Astrid, I'm the first and foremost fan of you breasts and mmm... they are amazing...".

He sticks out his tongue and licks her pebbles, one after the other, and when he hears her moans, he starts to gently suck on the right while his fingers rub the left. She tries to control herself a little, but it's pretty much impossible at this level of excitement.

His tongue is replaced by his other hand, because he wants to talk again. "Trust me, I noticed them on the first day they appeared..." Her fists lands on his upper arm and it's not the best idea, because he lets go of her breast to massage the spot she hit.

"Pervert," she hisses between her teeth and he makes a funny, offended face, "Hey, I'm a man, I notice things." He leans back again to nibble on a nipple an blah, that cheeky bastard really knows his thing, because she starts to moan heavily. "Ah... so, you were... aaa, ogling my li-little... girl tits?"

He smiles and his mouth plops when he leaves the nipple he was teasing with his tongue. "Yep, my eyes were glued to them and... I was thinking about them a lot.." He hesitates before he continues because he knows it very well that his honesty will only earn him some further pain. Not that he minds it, Astrid's punches will always be the hugest turn ons...

"So, I was thinking a lot about them in my bedroom, the forge a-and... some other places." This time, she doesn't hit him just frowns. He takes a moment to look at her chest and to marvel at the breasts he is still holding in his hands. "They're bigger now and curvier..." He ducks his head down to place two sloppy kisses on each and it makes her sigh. "...and they're more sensitive and you're nipples are a shade darker, but trust me, the way you're changing is a whole new level of excitement."

Ah, she really hates how the stupid pregnancy turned her into such a wuss and her horniness changes into sensitivity and she starts to sniff, because her husband is just the best husband of the world and he is making her feel sexy even though she sees herself as a big fat land whale...

His hands leave her chest and she feels his fingers on her tummy and there's no way he could find her bloated body attractive. "I'm big," she moans and this time her voice isn't husky but exhausted.

He leans down and kisses her belly gently. "But I made you big..." He grins and she rolls her eyes. There they are again... his husband is proud that now it's visible that she lets him fuck her... He is such and idiot...

He leaves a series of kisses around her navel and he licks her sensitive skin and looks at the trail of goose bumps that appear on her damp skin. "He is sleeping..." "Dah, because he's already a terrible kid and he sleeps by day and keeps me up at night."

Hiccup smiles because it's such a touching thought that their little offspring has a personality and he cannot wait until he meets him in person, but as of now, he has business to do with Astrid...

He leans close to her belly button. "Sorry kid if we wake you up, but... You know, you have one sexy mama and I have to make love to her..." He stops and looks at Astrid and he sees disbelief and astonishment on her face. "What, babe?" He asks tenderly while he straightens himself and gently touches the tip of his nose to hers.

"Do-do you find all of this se-sexy?" Her voice is weak and it sounds as if she was crying. He doesn't say anything, but searches for her hand and he takes it and pulls it down to his pants. His belt is unbuckled and he can slip their hands inside his pants and he laces her fingers around his hardness.

"I wouldn't be able to fake that, would I?" A small smile appears in the corner of Astrid's mouth and he leans closer to kiss her while her soft fingers gently pump him. It feels good, it feels really really good, as always, but he wants her to be the centre of attention now so he breaks the kiss and stops her hand.

"Let me get back to your belly, okay?" She nods timidly and there he is, down at her navel, kissing and licking her but his lips are traveling further down...

His stubbles tickle her and she giggles. "That's erm... not exactly my abdomen..."

"I know," he says confidently and sniffs into her golden triangle. The smell is intoxicating as always and he can hardly wait to taste her... "You have a problem with me being here?"

He teases her and the feel of his warm breath between her leg is killing her. "Nope, nope. I mean, it's okay..." She sounds embarrassed but he knows how much she likes him there.

"Good..." He licks her and she loudly breathes in some air. "Good, because I love it here..." He licks her again, this time slower and his tongue draws a circle around the hidden bundle of nerves between her legs. She inhales sharply again and it almost sounds like a little scream.

"I-I love when you are the-there..." She admits while panting hard. He presses his tongue harder to the nub and then starts to suck it.

She is trembling with the pleasures his diligent work offers her and to ease the tension, she grabs some furs under her head. He slowers his moves and then raises his head and tilts it to the right to be able to make eye contact with her.

She looks beautiful with her messy hair and rosy cheeks. Her skin glitters because she is sweating and her mouth is half open. She is panting and she wants to be pleased. He looks at her while pushing two fingers inside her. "I don't even know which one I like more... making love to you or... eating you out."

He is vulgar but she doesn't mind it now, because it's exciting and stupidly erotic. His pushing and pulling her fingers and enjoys the view of her contorted face. The little waves of pleasure makes it hard to talk but she tries anyway. "How-how about dra-dragon rid-ing?"

"Well, please don't tell it to Toothless... but he finished at a close third-place." He keeps the rhythm with his fingers and before he starts the next round, he pushes a third finger inside her. She groans his name and she has to close her eyes because it's so fucking good... He ducks his head down and he starts to lick her clit again while continuing the delicate operations with his fingers.

She moans and groans and even growls and she is trembling and she twists her body and he really really wants to make her cum so he sucks harder on her clit and his other hand snakes under his tongue and he starts to rub her with two fingers while he keeps licking her.

And that's it.

The two hands and the tongue are finally successful. She arches her back and her body tenses and when she comes, she loudly screams his name a couple of times. And then it is over and she sobs a little and he climbs back next to her to hold her tight.

There's a muffled laughter coming from under their window and he recognizes the voice of one of Eret's ex-trappers. "Way to go, chief!" The man's happy exclamation is followed by a wolf-whistle. Hiccup rolls his eyes. "Fuck... I forgot to close the shutters..."

He debates going to the window, but he has further plans with his wife and not necessary quiet ones...

"Okay..." He stands up with a grunt wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and walks to the window. He mumbles something to the outsiders, but Astrid cannot hear it and she doesn't care, but then he finally closes the shutters with a loud bang.

The room is a lot darker now but he takes his time to marvel at the shadowy figure of his naked wife before going back to her. He sits down and she helps him get rid of his tunic. The piece of clothing lands on the floor and she tugs at the hem of his pants.

"Off with the pants, too," she says and he obeys and when he is equally naked, he leans onto the headboard and she climbs on top of him and leans close to his ear. "Hiccup, you were so nice to me and... may I compliment you too?"

He flashes a gap-toothed smile and she leans even closer to him while he supports her by placing his hands on her hips.

She whispers into his ears and he becomes the darkest shade of red.

"Gods, Astrid, you..."

She places a finger on his mouth. "Enough with the small talk, I want something big."


	12. Stinky

**Okay, this happened because of a wonderful request on tumblr and there's a baby in it. If you want to learn more about the baby, check out the last chapter of Rendezvous on Itchy Armpit, entitled One Breath. (It pretty much works as a stand alone chapter, so there's no need to read the whole thingy.)**

§§§

Astrid has never been so tired in her life. It felt as if someone kept her head constantly under water and she would be to exhausted to properly drown. Her eyes were burning and everything was aching, fatigue feasted on her weak muscles. Now, the situation is slightly better, because it's a calm, lazy afternoon with no apparent urgencies and she is sitting on their bed, resting her heavy head on her husband's shoulder and watches as he is playing with the cause of all her misery. And joy. Because baby Finn is really the best thing she has ever had in her life, but unfortunately, he doesn't like to sleep at night. At least not when he is teething.

Now he is playing the cute as he is sitting on his daddy's lap holding himself in position by gripping onto Hiccup's two thumbs with his chubby little hands, but he is a living nightmare when he screams all night and sleep deprivation starts to take its toll on Astrid. But he is still an amazing little bundle of sweetness while he is giggling loudly, because he tries to get Toothless's attention. The poor dragon is lying next to the bed, but the vigils the baby forces on their little family, tires him too. He has lost interest in playing a long time ago, so he just lets out a prolonged yawn and covers his eyes with his tail.

Astrid tries to say something, but only incomprehensible mumbles leave her mouth, which makes Hiccup let out a weak, muffled laugh. He turns and kisses the top of her head. "I know, babe... our little joyball is destroying me too..." Finn giggles again and someone knocks on their door. Neither of them has enough strength to stand up and go down the stairs, Astrid isn't even fit enough to say a proper sentence, so Hiccup shouts to their visitor to let her- or himself in.

Someone opens the door and closes it with a loud thud, and a moment later, heavy steps make their stairs squeak. It's Snotlout and Astrid remembers that she has promised him she would think about his offer. Babysitting. That was his offer. And it's weird, because even though baby Finn is adorable beyond belief, but who would have thought that Snot's motherly instincts kick in?

He walks to their bed and leans down to greet Finn and the baby laughs and coos, because he just loves Uncle Snot and his big, bushy eyebrows. He offers a finger to the little one who lets go of his daddy's digits and grabs the new and chubbier pointer and buries it in his mouth.

Snotlout smirks then says a funny "ouch" when the little toothless gums close around him tightly.

He turns to Astrid. "Erm... Have you thought about my offer?"

Hiccup is puzzled, but Astrid gathers whatever is left of her vitality to give him an explanation. "Snotlout wants to behave like a responsible adult and... he wants to babysit Finn."

"Oh," that's all Hiccup can say.

"I just want to take him for a walk... You know, just show him the cool places and all...aaand... maybe you'll have some time to rest?"

Snot sounds dangerously and unusually logical and even considerate. It's so not him and it concerns Astrid a bit. Of course, she is 200 per cent sure that Snot would never ever harm Finn, but still... he is still Snotlout. What's even more disturbing is that he seems to genuinely like the kid. And she feels a bit cornered, because, yeah... they desperately need some sleep. Valka is away for a couple of weeks, checking some dragon colonies in the South. Her parents are in quarantine because of some weird flu they have and as of now, they need all the attention their daughter can pay them, which is not much, since she is still a fairly new mother and a veteran dragontrainer. And even if he is so fond of the little one, they cannot ask Gobber all the time to help with the baby...

Astrid takes a deep sigh the nods. "Hiccup, show him how to wear that fricking baby carrier you made and... he will probably need some milk too."

"Milk? What milk?" Snotlout seems a bit confused and his alert expression puts a smile on Hiccup's tired face.

"Argh... He is a baby, he feeds on milk."

"Okay, Astrid, but how? I don't have the right equipment to feed him." Well, probably it wasn't the best idea to draw imaginary breasts on his chest, because Astrid now seems both furious and tired, which is a lethal combination, but Hiccup finds it way too funny and laughs up again. And luckily, nobody in the room notices when his eyes wander to his wife's cleavage, but it's his lawful right to stare at her, anyways.

"There's a pouch of milk downstairs, you idiot. When he cries, grab the pouch, find an orifice on him and pour it in." Astrid sounds angry and impatient and she starts to second guess the whole idea of trusting the defenseless little one with their dumbest friend... But Finn seems to be okay with it. Hiccup has already handed him over to Snot, because he needs to get off the bed and the baby gurgles with laughter when he grabs the brawny Viking's massive nose. It makes Snotlout laugh to and Astrid is surprised to see how gentle he can be when he carefully removes the tiny hand from his big old snout.

"You have one strong grip, babyface," he adds and Astrid's jaw drops because she has never thought that one day he would see the adorable side of the Jorgensen boy.

"I'll sort it out, you just go to sleep," says her husband and she leans down on a comfy, tempting pillow.

The two men walk downstairs with the baby and she is half-asleep when Hiccup lies back next to her.

"Was everything alright?" She asks sleepily.

"Yep, I gave him specific instructions and I tied the baby on him. Also threatened to break his leg if he trips and falls."

"Good."

"Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it weird that I find Snotlout _cute_?"

Astrid giggles and scoots closer to him. "Yeah, it's weird."

Hiccup hesitates. Even though he is dead tired, the warm body pressed to his front gives him an idea...

"Astrid... erm... hey, we're alone..." His hand finds the hem of her tunic and he suggestively tugs at it...

"Oh, for the love of Freya..."

"Okay, sorry, I know you're tired, I just..."

"Haddock, if you want to have your wicked ways with me, just do it, but don't you dare to wake me up."

He smiles and hugs her closer. Two seconds later, they are both asleep.

§§§

Snotlout enjoys the company of the baby, because he is cute and smells good and he makes the funniest sounds. But... he also considers himself a practical thinker and combining work with pleasure is a logical step.

So, when he wanted to make the Haddocks' lives a little easier, he was also thinking about making his life a bit more joyous. Preferably. Berk is now a thriving island with people coming over to trade goods and Eret has opened a little inn at the port and a certain Miss Thorston is helping him out with the customers.

It's still early in the afternoon, so probably she isn't too busy right now and, it's a well-known fact that women die for cute babies, even those ones who are a bit rough around the edges, like the one his heart is beating for.

The plan is simple: he pays a visit to her with his adorable companion and when she sees how good he is with the tiny Haddock, she will consider tying their loose bonds a little tighter...

She has seen his tough side many times before, now it's time to reveal that he has a softer spot as well. The sun is shining and he is whistling all the way to the port and Finn is cooing and giggling at his chest. He strokes the baby's soft hair and a cute little face lifts up and two big green eyes look at him.

"You're my accomplice, Finn and you're going to be the best, because babies are the best partners in crime. You know why? Because they don't talk and they never rat you out."

The baby gurgles again and Snotlout strokes him once more. "You're one kick ass baby, Finn."

They get to the inn and when they enter, Snotlout happily notices that they arrived just at the right time. As he suspected, the place is empty, except for Ruffnut, who is sweeping the floor while cursing under her breath.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"I just hate this dumbass job, I wanted to get away from home to avoid the household chores, and look at me, I'm sweeping my fucking life away."

"Hey, do you ride your dragon with that mouth?" Snotlout pedantically puts two palms on Finn's ear.

"Wait a minute..." Ruffnut finally notices the baby on Snotlout's chest and she leans her broom to the wall and walks closer to her visitors. "Did you kill Astrid?" She asks with a terrified expression.

"What? Why? No! Of course not."

"Then how did you get hold of the baby? Did you get rid off Hiccup? Did you bury him? I mean, that would be awesome, but hey... He is our chief. And our friend. " She talks very fast, as always when she gets excited and she steps closer and closer to the man with the baby.

"No. They just gave him to me. I'm their baby sitter. They trust me."

Ruffnut still feels that it is way too suspicious and quirks an eyebrow. She wouldn't trust a dull rock on him and she is careless and irresponsible, but Astrid and Hiccup... yeah, they are grown ups, like their parents, they are parents...

Meanwhile, Snotlout ducks his head down and the baby starts to laugh and grabs his nose. Snotlout makes a funny noise and it couldn't be the first time they play that, because Finn grabs and giggles again. Ruffnut has to admit that a baby can make even Snot cute. And handsome. He looks handsome while he is playing with the mini Haddock.

"This baby suits you..." She says and she almost sounds gentle. Snot's eyes light up, because his plan seems to be working out; the girl fish has swallowed the baby bait... sort of.

"Yeah, you know, I'm kind of looking for someone to have babies with. You know... a woman... Like yourself."

"Oh..." That's all Ruffnut can say and they are almost at kissing distance... If there wasn't a baby between them, he would surly grab her tunic and... Suddenly and quite unexpectedly the baby starts to cry.

"That outgrowth on your chest is a bit noise." Ruff tries to sound distant and even colder, but her telltale eyes seem a bit concerned. It's another chance for Snot to shine his baby sitting qualities and he gets the pouch of milk out from his pocket, but unfortunately it's dripping and when Finn smells it, he cries even louder.

"You're frightening away the potential guests, you know? Chief baby or not, I should kick you out."

Luckily, Snot manages to latch the little one on the pouch and Finn starts to drink with huge gulps.

"There, there..." He says and gently strokes the babies head while looking into those huge emerald eyes that are still glistening with tears. Suddenly, he feels that a warm shoulder is pressed to his and finally it seems that Ruff is melting up a bit... If only he had a free hand, he could snake it around her waist and bring her closer...

Meanwhile, little Finn sucks the pouch dry and seems a bit disappointed when there's not one drop left. Snotlout wipes the baby's mouth with his sleeve and Finn smiles at him. The muscular Viking nanny looks up proudly only to discover the same, content smile on Ruffnuts face. She lifts her head and they lock gazes and this is the moment when...

When the baby burps.

Snotlout uncomfortably lets out a giggle, because you know, babies and all, and it seems that Ruffnut isn't even disturbed by the sudden and loud noise. She looks at him with a tender expression that he has never seen on her face before, and she leans closer to him and they're almost there where mouths crush and lips touch and...

"What's that smell?!" Her voice is harsh and after all this tenderness, it almost hurts his ears.

"I swear, I washed for you, babe." He feels cheated, because it's not even a lie, he really did wash. A couple of days ago. But girls like manly smells... or if they don't, they should.

"Ooo, it's not you, dumbdumb, it's the baby. Or at least I hope it's the baby."

He sniffs in the air and... ugh... The smell is massive and nauseating and...

Ruffnut grabs his arm and starts to push him out. "You, pervert, and your little stinker buddy! Yes, I'm looking at you, baby Haddock, both of you leave the premises immediately."

"But Ruff, he is just..."

"This is a place where we serve food and we don't need tiny smelly people here."

Snotlouts wants to protest, but they're kicked out from the public house and Ruffnut shuts the door before he could say another word.

He feels disappointed and lets out a deep sigh. Finn for some reason, finds it hilarious and starts to giggle, but then he notices the frown on his dedicated sitter's face and his little mouth forms an O and he's about to cry...

Snotlout gently pats his little back. "It's okay, you're my buddy, but you know what? I'm giving you your first dude code lesson: we never cockblock our friends."


	13. Dirty

**I got so many requests, so Domcup is back...**

Sex is still a fairly new thing. It's not awkward or weird or anything like that, it's just confidential and fragile. They don't talk about it, it just happens and when it happens, it's good. Nay, it's great. It's almost better than great, but... They don't really know how to handle it or how to address it. It's not a habit, it's an instinct and people don't discuss their instincts, they can't.

Normally she doesn't think about it. She doesn't plan on it and she doesn't expect it. Usually it's just about one thing leading to another. But now? Now it's different. Now all she can think about is _sex_.

He is standing a couple steps away from her with a heavy hammer in his hand, working on a sword, concentrating on nothing else. But she is very well aware of him. She sees the little muscles dancing on his bare upper arm. She notices the little trails of sweat running down on his shirtless back. She presses her lips together when her eyes shift to the small of his back where she can see two dimples, just above his belt...

She wants to lick his skin to taste the salty sweat. She wants to bite him to leave her mark. She wants to feel the beat of his heart beneath her own. She wants him to take her passionately. She wants him to tug at her braid while he moans her name. She wants him to whisper dirty words into her ears. But...

The problem is, he doesn't care about her, he is far too distracted by the work at hand.

She is sitting on a stool, silently, as if his mere presence would be enough to fulfill her needs, but inside she is raging. Storming and suffering. She wants to have his full attention.

"Eh, it's so warm in here," she says finally. He doesn't stop with the hammering. "Well, it's a forge... But you're right, milady, it's unusually hot."

He doesn't even look at her and it's annoying.

"Do you mind if I take it off?" She asks and now he has to redirect his gaze. She is holding one hand up and her other hand is tugging at the sleeve of her tunic.

He smiles. "Not at all. I've gotten rid of mine a long time ago." And that's it. The sword in his hand has his attention again.

It's unbelievable, it's almost ridiculous. She peels the tunic off and even though he must have heard the soft swish of the fabric, he doesn't look up again. She folds it neatly and places the bundle on the floor. Her eyes are still glued to his back and she slips a couple of fingers under her breast bindings to loosen them up a little. They're too tight and they press everything down, making her look flatter than she really is. After a little fumbling, she looks down on her cleavage and it's way better now.

She needs to be delicious and tempting, because she wants to seduce him.

She stands up and straightens herself, it makes her taller and her breasts perkier. She casually and confidently steps closer to him.

"Is there something special about this sword?" He looks up at her and his eyes immediately wander down, but only for a fraction of a second. She feels cheated when a moment later, he is looking at the blade again.

"No, it's just a regular sword, I don't even know who needs it."

She steps even closer and her nipples brush his arm.

"Babe, be careful, I don't want you to get burned."

He is attentive as always, but this is terrible. His horny girlfriend is standing right next to him with barely covered breasts and passionate glances and he does nothing.

She clears her throat and tries with a hint again. "I wish I had a sword in my hand right now... I want to lace my fingers around the grip."

He chuckles. "Sorry, babe, I cannot help you, this one is nowhere near ready."

He cannot see her disappointed face. It's painfully obvious that she wasn't talking about the sword, but he doesn't react. The heat inside her is almost unbearable. She wants to stand in front of him and shout 'I want to have sex!' in his face, but she cannot do that. What would he think of her?

"It's okay... I think my hands are just feel empty..." She wants him to unbuckle his belt and shamelessly put his hard member in her hands. But it doesn't happen, he just lifts the sword up and takes it to a barrel of water. The hot blade hisses when he submerges it.

"There's not much I can offer you now," he says lightly while inhaling the steam of the hot iron.

She's going to explode. If he doesn't do or say anything dirty, she is going to break into a million pieces.

As a last, futile attempt, she bends down slowly with her butt sticking out, to pick up a large nail from the floor. She wants him to grab her tush and say something scandalous, but again, nothing happens. Even if he had seen her, he didn't care.

Suddenly, he turns around and mumbles something before heading for his little room in the back of the smithy.

And that's the moment when Astrid decides to leave. She has to. Her core is still starving and she needs to feed the hungry beast somehow. She needs to go home and grind to one of her pillows to ease the pain that her urges cause. No, it won't be nowhere near as good as when he does things to her, but he isn't receptive and she won't beg.

No, no, no, Astrid Hofferson doesn't beg for sex. She doesn't say direct commands.

"Astrid, could you bring in that nail you've just found? Please? I need it."

His voice sounds indifferent and it makes her even more upset. She grabs the nail and angrily walks into his room. He is standing in front of the large cupboard, not even looking at her when she arrives. She slaps the nail on the table, with her back to him, and takes a deep breath, because she doesn't want him to notice her irritable mood.

"You know... I think I had better get going." Her words sound light and thanks Thor, there's no sign of bitterness in her voice. There's a moment of silence and she just dumbly looks at the nail in front of her. It stays with him, but she has to go...

Suddenly, a strong arm snakes around her waist and it pulls her until her bare back meets a broad, sticky chest. "I though you might wanted to stay... for a little ride." He breathes warm air against her ear and the arm around her is almost too tight. So, after all, he noticed her efforts or...

He could have been playing with her. It's infuriating, but before she could burst out cursing, he puts a huge, sloppy kiss on her pulse point, which makes her shiver.

"I wanted you to say something dirty..." She pants and a hand slips under her skirt and lifts it up, while he presses his crotch to her butt. He is hard beyond belief, she can feel that even through the many layers of their clothes.

"I know. But I figured, I might as well _do_ something dirty." The hand never stops, it slowly starts to stroke her perfect ass.

"You did. You played dirty." She hisses between her teeth, but she can't make herself step away from him. His hand is too close to her burning core and she knows that only her fingers can put out the fire.

"Oh, I just... wanted to tease you a little." His hand leave her hindquarters and he takes her elbow. Standing behind her, he leads her to the wall then he grabs her hand and makes her lean against it with an open palm. His other hand reaches for her other hand and he places that on the wall as well, before he grab her by the waist and make her bend a little, so her butt sticks out a little more.

"I hate when you tease me." She sounds angry and excited, but more excited than angry and he likes her ambivalent feelings.

"Then why didn't you tell me what you wanted?" His hands slip under her skirt again and his fingers hook into her leggings, pulling it slowly down to her knees along with her undergarments. "Why didn't you say something? Instead of giving me those hmm... not so _subtle hints_?" Warm fingers touch her bare buttocks while other fingers slip between her thighs, parting them as far as the leggings around her knees let them.

"It's not that easy..." She looks at her palms on the wall and she wants to hate him for tricking her, but he did exactly what she craved for.

"Why?" His lips are back on her neck, making it wet. She hears how he unbuckles his belt and she feels when he pulls off his pants. His hot member touches her folds and it's mind-blowing...

"It's not hard at all," he continues and a stinging pain starts to throb inside her. "I want to_ fuck you_." She twitches when he says that and gives out a sharp cry when he suddenly spears her. It's good. It's really good, even if it's exactly the opposite of tender love making. He pulls out and slams into her again. His hands are keeping her stable by the hips and she looks at her hands again and the tips of her fingers are white as she presses them hard against the wall.

"I don't want you to think, I'm an easy girl." He chuckles and buries himself deep inside her once again. It feels amazing and they both let out a groan. "I don't... ah... want you to think that if you snap your fingers, I'll spread my legs."

"Trust me, nothing is _easy_ with you." She wants to protest, but he is back again with full force. She lowers her tense arms and she presses her face to the cold wall.

"I want to _bite you_..." It almost sounds like a beastly groan and she feels his teeth on her neck. Her fingers find their way to her breast bindings and she yanks it, tears it off and the ravaged fabric ends up at her feet. "Bite my shoulder blade... no one's going to see it there." He pushes inside three more times in the same, raw-rough manner before she feels his tongue licking her protruding shoulder blade. The anticipation is thrilling and then he slams into her again while he buries his teeth into her tender flesh.

She whimpers, but not because of the pain, but because of the pleasure. She, too, wants to bite on something, but there's nothing in reach, just the cold wall under her cheek. His hands run up her sides and they squeeze her breasts and then he starts to rub her hard nipples.

He changes his rhythm then, it's a lot faster but his moves are shorter. He only pulls out an inch and then presses back again. The new technique gives her an unknown sensation and she lets him press her naked upper body to the wall. "Fuck me, please, just fuck me-eh." Her voice sounds unfamiliar, but she doesn't care, because she feels out of this world and it's fricking awesome. He is her drug and now she's absolutely high on him.

He sharply sucks in some air. "Your pussy is so fucking delicious." His warm breath tickles her ear and his words add to her excitement.

"Am I tight enough?" It's not a well-thought-out question, it just leaves her trembling mouth, but she feels him shiver while he is still tightly pressed to her damp back. "Babe... it... feels as if you were trying to... suck everything... out of me."

"Good." She smiles against the wall and when he crushes into her again, she starts to come and it's not like any other time. It's wild yet complete and she pants his name a million times while he fucks her numb.

He, himself, comes hard too. He spills into her for long seconds and he grinds his teeth with pleasure and tears escape his eyes.

He can't believe what has just happened. He tries not to press her too hard to the wall, but he feels desperately weak behind her.

Finally, he is able to release her and he gently turns her around and through his tears of lust, he finds her lips and presses her mouth on them.

Their tongues are slow, but still hot and the world should end now, because nothing will feel any better anymore.

He clings onto her and she doesn't protest, she needs him as much as he needs her. He hugs her tight and runs his fingers through her disheveled hair.

"You know, there's no need to be shy about sex," he whispers into the golden locks.

His self-assurance draws a smile on her face. "So you want me to punch you in the arm and say: 'Sex me up, Haddock?'"

"Hmm... I could get used to it."

He quiets her complaint with a new kiss and she starts to lose it again...


End file.
